Star Jar: Faded Memories…
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: CHAPTER 18 UP! STORY FINALLY FINISHED! Spending her 4th birthday all alone, lost in the pits of loneliness and sorrow. By meeting a certain little boy, her life has changed. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! RYOxOC Prequel Written by: Ayumi Nazu.
1. The Past

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Summary****: My name is Ayumi Nazu, the author and the main character of this story. This is the prequel of the actual story, "Star Jar: Faded Memories…" also known as "The Past". In this story, I will be talking about how I met Ryoma-kun and became friends; our lives in the past. But then, friends…they can't always stay together forever… Find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: YAY!!! My first Fanfic!! . This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Past…**

It was a cloudy afternoon, I was looking at the sky as the bright sun settled and the sky grew darker. It was July 7; the day of my birthday…I was finally turning 4 years old. Normally, on a child's birthday, they have parties with their friends and family, but not me…

I had no friends, not yet anyway… And…well…I had a family, but it didn't seem, even to me, like I even had one… My mom and dad are working hard to earn money so I don't see them very much; they are always at work… As for my onii-chan, he went off to go to summer school, to take extra courses.

Luckily, for me I had to have my aunt to take care of me… If it weren't for her being with me, I wouldn't know what would happen to me…

I stared silently at the dark blue sky, wondering what would happen tomorrow. My mom and dad said that they _might _come home for dinner today, as a celebration of my birthday.

"Nazu-chan, dinner is ready!" shouted a voice of a woman, it was my aunt.

"Coming!" I said.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen as fast as I could, expecting my parents to be home… When I got to the kitchen, I looked around and all I saw were my favorite dishes on the table. My aunt was arranging the forks and knives on the dining room table.

"Where are mom, dad and onii-chan?" I asked.

"They called just now. They said they couldn't make it and were very sorry Nazu-chan, because they had to attend a meeting. Kira-kun's classes won't finish until 10:00pm," responded my aunt, with a very sad smile on her face.

I was and felt very disappointed… I was really looking forward to eating dinner with all of them, mom, dad and onii-chan. All 4 of us together, having fun on my birthday, that's all I've ever wanted… I bowed my head low; my long brown bangs covered my face as my eyes got watery.

"Well Nazu-chan, I need to go home now, so good bye. I'll see you again tomorrow," she said removing Mom's white apron from around her waist, putting it back into the kitchen closet. She walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her coat and purse on the way to the door.

"Oh! And Nazu-chan," she called out from across the kitchen entrance. I didn't even bother looking up.

"Happy Birthday," my aunt said with a smile, she opened the front door and left.

Now the house was completely empty… All I heard was the clock ticking as time went by… And again, I had that strange weird feeling inside of me… Loneliness…I think that's what it was, that slowly turned into raging anger… I was so angry at my parents leaving their now four year old daughter alone on her birthday, I ran out the door.

I ran as the frigid wind blew across my face harshly. The sky became dark, and grey colored clouds began to cover the sky. It looked as if the sky wanted to cry out as much I felt like doing right now. But I didn't take much notice of it; I was too into the idea of my parents not being able to return home on such an important day.

I was so hurt inside, my eyes burned from the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't know were I was going, only that I wanted to run, run as far away as possible, without ever looking back.

I got tired after a while and rested under an orange tree. I hugged my knees against my chest, and secretly cried bitter tears. I probably looked like a mess right now…

Despite the dark, there was still a bit of sunlight coming from the end of the ocean, on my left hand side. I watched the sun as it slowly settled itself, and started to disappear under the ocean view.

I loved sunsets… The sun changes into a color similar to red, and the sky is the best part. The whole sky is like a giant rainbow starting from the color purple and ending off with the color red… The beautiful colors in the sky… It's like a painting… One that was painted with great precision, hints of love and care with every single detail…

I stared at the horizon as the colors started to disappear, leaving only black and dark blue behind. Beautiful as the sunset was, my tears never stopped flowing.

It was then that, I heard a strange sound coming from the bushes that were situated right across the tree to my right. I wasn't sure if I should go check, so I just decided that it was probably just the wind.

But then, I heard the sound again. It sounded like there was something moving around in the bushes. I gathered all my courage and walked towards the bushes. A feline jumped on to me, making me fall to the ground. It was a Himalayan cat! It had a creamy white fur, with brown paws, ears, tail, and not to forget the patch of brown on its face as well.

"Meow" it said.

I freaked out in utter surprise and by using my hands; I tried to push myself away from the feline. All I was thinking was "Stay away from me…!"

My fear of cats has gotten to me… The little kitty jumped onto me again and purred. It rubbed its face against my own. I was so scared; I sort of just stayed frozen in place.

I heard a voice calling from somewhere. It grew louder and louder. The voice seemed to be yelling out a name, "Karupin! Karupin! Where are you?!" the voice said.

I saw a little boy, probably the same age I was, walking around and continuously shouting the name, "Karupin." He looked at me and saw the cat. "Karupin!" he said so happily, he held out his hand for it.

The kitty jumped off of me and ran to its owner right away. The little boy hugged it so dearly.

I was still shaking. Small drops of tears slid down my cheeks. I sat up from the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Kowai… Honto honto kowai…!" I mumbled. The little boy looked at me, with the cat in his arms.

"Oi, are you ok?" he asked. I lifted my head and looked at him…then saw the cat.

"CAT!!!!" I shouted then backed away and kept my distance.

He blinked twice completely surprised, "You know…cats aren't so scary if you get to know them… Hora…" he said.

The little boy walked towards me and lifted the cat right in front of my face!

"CAT!!!!" I shouted again.

I put my hands to the side of my head and sort of ducked. My knees were bent to my chest and my back against the tree. He sighed, and then said "Gomenasai…"

"I am fine as long as you keep the cat away from me… Onegai, please take the cat away!!" I said with a trembling voice.

I cried even harder. Really, I was truly scared of cats… The little boy stared at me; he never thought someone could be that scared of cats before. He looked like he pitied me. It's not so great for a boy to see a little girl cry.

He took out a pack of tissue from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Arigato," I said with a very quiet voice.

I took it and wiped my tears off completely. I stood up, brushing some of the dirt off my skirt. My braids must have looked horrible and my eyes were a bit red. I couldn't brush off much of the dirt so I just left it there.

"I guess I should go. I shouldn't stay here with my cat…" he said, and was just about to leave.

"Mate!" I called out so suddenly.

He turned around and looked at me.

I wiped the last of my tears away and said "Anatawa…namae?"

"Echizen, Echizen Ryoma. And you?" he asked.

"Ayumi, Ayumi Nazu desu!" I replied.

"I'll see you around!" he said.

I waved and said good bye shyly…

**Author's Note****: In this story, Echizen Ryoma might be a little OOC because I don't know how he was like when he was a kid. So I just imagined him as a quite, kind hearted, stubborn little kid. Not to forget that he's also very kawai Please enjoy the rest of the story and write a review!! And don't be too hard on me, considering this is my first Fanfic!**

**I must also thank my best friend Kiwi, who has been helping me improve on writing and has become my Betta reader!! Arigato gozaimasu Kiwi-chan!!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Chan (a way to address somebody)

Onii-chanolder brother

Kowaiscary

Hontoreally

Oihey

Horasee

Gomenasaisorry

Arigato thank you

Onegaiplease

Anatawa namaeyour name?

Desu (a formal way of saying something when it's at the end of a phrase)

Matewait


	2. Going on to Kindergarten

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you! Plz Review!!! **

**Chapter 2 **

**Going on to Kindergarten**

A few months had already passed since then. I still haven't seen that little boy with the scary cat, Ryoma Echizen, ever since the day of my birthday. Everyday, I sit alone in the house, wondering what to do. After a while, I developed the love for art! Drawing all day, I sometimes wondered, "When would I ever get to see Echizen-kun again?"

I don't even know why myself… But everyday felt much lonelier than the day before… I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to play with someone, and anyone would have been fine. It was better than playing all by myself.

Another few weeks had passed. My mom decided to send me to kindergarten. It was a bit early, but since my mom had signed me up for it and my dad had already agreed to the idea, there was no sense complaining.

I only hoped that I could make friends there… Or at least get along with the other kids there… But the first day of school didn't go so smoothly…

Early that morning, my mom took some time off of work and walked me to school. There wasn't any uniform assigned so I got to wear anything I wanted. That day, I wore my brand new red colored skirt, my white T-shirt with two red lines on the collar, my pretty red hat and matching sandals. My mom bought me a cute little school bag and braided my hair.

It didn't take us very long to arrive at the school. I was kind of nervous, not to mention that I am quite shy, so I hid behind my mom's back. There were many children playing in the playground.

My mom crouched down and said, "Ok Ayumi, have fun at school! I'll come by and pick you up at 3:00pm, ok?"

I hesitated, and then nodded shyly. My mom smiled at me, and waved good bye as she turned and left.

I stood there silently in front of the school gates looking at the other kids, laughing and playing. One question crossed my mind, "What am I suppose to do now?"

A girl wearing a light purple dress and long curly hair walked up to me, "Hi! Want to be friends?" she asked me in English!!!

I was a bit confused and couldn't respond… I couldn't speak English!!! Not much anyway. That's a problem considering I was born in America. I speak Japanese at home, and since no one had ever taught me English, I didn't know very much. My mom must have forgotten, since she sent me to this school…

"Hello?" the girl said.

I had to say something, anything at all, it'd be weird if I just stood here doing nothing…

"Um…uh…hi, I uh…no speak English!" I said unclearly.

The girl seemed to not have understood me, so she simply smiled and said, "Well, um… I think I need to go, bye!" Walking away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

The problem was that I really didn't understand a single word she said!! I walked around alone, "What should I do?" I thought aloud.

I saw a familiar figure sitting under a big tree in the corner of the playground where it's shady. I walked closer to see who it was, and I couldn't believe my eyes… It was Echizen-kun SLEEPING under that tree.

I ran up to him and poked his shoulder. He eventually woke up. With partly closed eyes he looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I sweat dropped, and sighed.

"I'm Ayumi Nazu, remember?"

"Oh! Yah, I remember, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to school of course, what else could I be doing?"

"Right…"

He covered his mouth, yawned, then got up and brushed the dirt of his shorts.

Last time I saw him it was dark, so I couldn't see his face too clearly and pretty much couldn't tell what he looked like. But now, I could. He had brilliant hazel colored eyes and I had absolutely no idea what color his hair was. Green and black mixed together maybe? He's wearing blue shorts, a black T-shirt, and a white cap with a letter "R" on it. He had quite a serious facial expression, for a kid who was only four years old.

Echizen-kun looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he said, he sounded irritated. It was probably because I was staring at him the whole time.

"Oh nothing…heh heh heh…" I answered.

The bell rang, and everybody started to go in the school. It was a surprise to find Ryoma-kun in the same class as me.

Class began; the teacher looked really nice, even though I didn't understand much of what she said… I was the youngest in my class, not to mention the shortest. Everyone was taller than me. It just didn't feel right.

All we did today was drawing and coloring pictures. You can say I had fun, but Echizen-kun seemed like he was bored out of his skull! He doodled around, and then stared out the window.

I was lucky to have him in my class, so if there was anything I couldn't understand; I could ask him for help. I drew the sunset today. Full of bright colors and shadows. It might not have looked too good, but you can at least tell what it was.

The teacher came by and looked at the work. She picked up my paper and praised it. All I understood was "Very good!" And I didn't understand the rest. Even when I got praised I couldn't smile… There were too many things to be unhappy about. But just to show I understood I faked a smile to the teacher.

All the students stared at me. Was it because I got praised? But then I noticed a few glares coming from a certain group. So maybe it was something else… I found out after school…

We ended school a bit early that day. There's still 10 minutes until 3:00pm. So I waited around the entrance. A group of girls came up to me and started saying things. It didn't sound like those things were something good. They had angry expressions on their faces.

"Don't think just because you got praised by the teacher that you are good or anything. You are such a loner!" shouted one of the girls in front of my face.

I had a blank expression on my face. I wasn't sure for what they were saying, but I'm sure it's something about the praising I got this morning.

"You heard her, you are a LONER! Are you deaf? …What, are you mute too? Come on say something!" said another girl.

I know I should say something, but I couldn't. If I said something now, with my bad English, things would probably get even worse… I knew nothing good could come from these girls. They all wore punk-like clothing and makeup, trying to be like mature adults, and they were only in ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! There was really something wrong with these girls.

One of the girls, kept on looking at the sunset picture I held in my right hand. She snatched the drawing out of my hand and waved it high up in the air. I tried reaching for it. But since I was the shortest, and these girls, from my point of view, were a lot taller then I was, I couldn't reach. The other girls laughed for how hopeless I was.

A certain somebody grabbed the paper of the girl's hand; it was surprisingly Echizen-kun! He looked at the drawing and saw my name on the bottom right corner…then looked at me.

"I think this is yours…" he said handing it to me.

Starting to blush, I take the drawing from Echizen-kun's hand.

"Who are you? How dare you take that out of my hand without asking?!" the girl shouted.

Echizen-kun stood in front of me, as I tried to protect my drawing from getting snatched away again.

"You are so loud…," Echizen-kun said irritated in English, "You shouldn't take other people's things…"

"Why you…!" the girl was just going to throw a punch at Echizen-kun's face! He suddenly caught her punch with his hand, right before it hit him. I felt relieved.

"Slow…and weak…" he mumbled, still speaking in English.

Echizen-kun let go of her fist, and began to walk away. His English was amazing!!!

"Let's go…"he said in Japanese so that I could understand him.

I nodded and followed him. We walked to a park nearby and played on the swings.

"Anou…Echizen-kun, why did you help me?" I asked shyly.

"That's a stupid question… you're my friend, of course I would help you…" he answered

There was a pause… and then I said a short "Arigatou."

"Is that for helping you?" wondered Echizen-kun.

I shook my head, then answered with a shy voice, "It's because…you called me your friend…"

He put up a look of surprise. I'm not sure if it was just me, but his face was a little red. It was probably just my imagination…

"Ne, Echizen-kun…"I said shyly, "Can I call you Ryoma-kun?"

"I don't mind…," he answered.

"Well, can you call me Nazu-chan?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Ureshi… Ryoma-kun…" I whispered to myself.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing…" I said, and then stared at the baby blue sky, it was a beautiful day.

I had a part lonely, part happy face on, but I didn't even notice. Ryoma-kun was secretly looking at me and was starting to blush, but since he pulled down his cap, I didn't take much note of it.

"I've never seen such an expression…" he thought to himself, and then he remembered something he wanted to ask me earlier…

"Ne, Nazu-chan, why didn't you say anything when you were getting bullied by those people?" he asked.

"Because…I can't speak English…" I said sadly.

"You live in America, yet you don't know how to speak English? You're kidding, right?" 

"Nope, nobody has ever taught me how to speak English. I just hear my mom and dad speak sometimes and learn a few words… But you're different! You speak English wonderfully… " I said.

My face had the word 'depression' written all over it. I didn't want Ryoma-kun to pity me, so I said "Don't worry; I'll manage…somehow…"

"You won't… unless you can speak English, there's no way you would be able to live here!" Ryoma-kun sighed, "I-if you want, I can teach you a bit when I have time…" he said. His face seemed to be getting redder.

"Honto arigato gozaimasu!!!" I said very happily.

A few minutes later, we got off the swings and walked back to the school. It seems that my mom hadn't arrived yet…

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and be sure to stay away from those people." said Ryoma-kun, cautiously reminding me.

"Hai!" I said then waved good bye.

My mom came afterwards, and we walked home together. She asked me how my day was. I didn't want her to worry, so I said that everything was great. She looked relieved after hearing that. I'm going to have keep things to myself from now on…

When I got home, I went up to my room and jumped on the bed.

"Today was such a hard day…," I thought aloud, but surely no one heard me, since I was alone in my room. From the bed, I looked around my room…

On my table was star jar, but inside was not a single star, only many different colored star papers, waiting to be folded. I told myself that every day I'm happy or content; I would fold a star and put it in a jar. But, after all this time, there was not a single day were I was truly smiling from the heart.

Until today… surely I wasn't smiling, but I was happy. I have made my first friend. He can be very cold sometimes, but Ryoma-kun is very nice to me. If you really know him, you would know how nice he can be.

I walked up to the star jar and thought "Today, I will put my first star in this jar…"

I took an orange strip of star paper and started folding, when I was done, I dropped my brightly, orange colored paper star into the star jar.

And that was my very first star paper that was put into that star jar…

**Author's Note:**** I must thank Kiwi again for being my Betta-reader! Arigato Gozaimasu Thank you very much for reading my story Next chapter is coming up soon. Please Review!!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Kun (a way to address somebody)

Anou umm…

Arigato thank you

Ne hey

Ureshi happy

Chan (a way to address someone)

Honto arigatou gozaimasu thank you very much

Hai yes


	3. A Fake Smile

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: Yay, chapter 3 is up! Thanx to all of you who have been reading my fanfic so far! Wish me luck, I am working hard to get chapter 4 finished up! **

**This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3 **

**A Fake Smile**

Things have gotten better after I met Ryoma-kun. My life has gotten much more enjoyable every minute of the day. For the first time in my life, I am excited about tomorrow and what kind of adventure it would bring…

After the third day of school, my aunt started to be the one taking me to school, because my mom couldn't miss out on work. And then the chance of seeing my mom became less and less. Not to mention how many days I haven't seen my dad.

Fortunately, when I am at school, Ryoma-kun is always by my side. So those nasty punk girls don't come bother me anymore. But then, it looks as if they are always waiting for the right moment when Ryoma-kun isn't with me, so that they can take action. School feels so dangerous.

That Monday morning, Ryoma-kun said that he had time, and wondered if I wanted to learn some English from him after school. I undoubtedly said yes.

Since my aunt said that she had something to do this afternoon, she couldn't pick me up, and so Ryoma-kun and I had to walk to my house by ourselves.

As we walked, we passed by many trees and houses. Neither of us said anything the whole time. We got to my house in no time; it wasn't far away anyway.

"So this is where your house is…" said Ryoma-kun as he looked at my house.

I looked into my bag for my house keys… and then I thought "Which pocket did I put it in…?" I checked all the pockets of my little backpack, but still couldn't seem to find them. And since there was nobody home, there was no point ringing the door bell. So I kept looking them.

"I know I put it in here somewhere…" I thought out loud.

"Can't find your keys?" Ryoma-kun asked me.

"Uh…no…but I am sure I put it in here!" I answered, blushing a bit.

"Doesn't matter, we can just stay outside…" he suggested.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Doesn't really matter where we are, I can teach you anywhere…"

"That _is_ true…" I thought.

I sat on the balcony, right beside him. And then he began his "first lesson". He taught me a few simple words in English that people use often like: thank you, sorry, hello and good bye.

Then he told me about the different rules they use in America and how it's different from Japan. For example, in Japan, when you say sorry, you should always bend forward and bow. But in America, you don't have to do things like that, you just say sorry and that's it.

A few hours passed quickly… Before we knew it, it was already 5:30pm. Ryoma-kun looked at his watch, "Wow, it's already so late…"

"You can go home if you want. My onii-chan should be coming home soon, so I'll be ok by myself!" I said, and then faked a smile so that he can leave with no worries.

He stood up, and then looked at me and said "That was a fake smile… Why are you faking a smile?"

"How did you know? I just thought that you could go home more comforted if I smiled and said that… "

"You're wrong…" he said.

I felt a sudden shock, I didn't know what it was, but I felt really uncomfortable…

"On the first day of school, you also faked a smile at the teacher after she praised you..." he continued.

It was silent all of a sudden, so silent, I could hear the sound of crickets in the garden…

"Seeing you fake a smile…it makes me feel uneasy…" he said looking away.

A silent stroke of wind blew. I felt my face flush…but…why? I didn't understand… There was also a light tint of pink on Ryoma-kun's face.

"Doushite…?" I asked.

"Shiranai…" he said, still looking away…, "Just act normal, smile when you truly want to…"

I think he was looking at the sun…or maybe at the blue sky… All I knew was that he was looking elsewhere, thinking about something… I lifted my head and looked in the distance with him.

"Won't your parents be worried if you don't go home?" I asked.

"Yah…" he shortly replied, "Who cares, they know I'll be home sooner or later right?"

"You shouldn't make your parents worry…" I said.

I wished I could have a family waiting for me to come home to. This boy, Echizen Ryoma-kun has one, yet doesn't cherish it… If only I could be like him…

"Well, I'm going to wait here until your brother shows up or something," he said stubbornly.

"Are you…w-worried about me?" I said in a very shy tone.

Ryoma-kun's face turned red, and then turned his back to me so that I couldn't see it.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I just don't want to get blamed if you get kidnapped or something…" he said still blushing from before.

I felt so soften up, you can tell by my face. I stared at Ryoma-kun, with a rather calm pair of eyes. As for him, he took a quick peek at me, from the corner of his eyes. And I quickly looked away… I wanted to smile at him, but I couldn't…not yet…not _just_ yet…

Ryoma-kun looked towards the end of the side walk, "Is that him?" he said pointing in a certain direction.

I put my right hand over my dark brown eyes to block the sun, and then squinted to check if really was my onii-chan. Surprisingly it was, he was slowly walking home.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted and waved, but it seems that he was to far a way to even hear me.

"Well, since somebody's here, I guess I should head home," said Ryoma-kun.

"Ja mata ne! Drop by when you have time and honto arigato gozaimasu!" I said gratefully.

He said a short "Ja!" then ran home. When my onii-chan came home, he opened the door and told me how brainless I was to have misplaced it. I eventually found my pair of keys on the kitchen table.

"Oops…" I said.

My onii-chan walked by and teased me, he always does that…

"I have such a stupid little sister…" he said then faked a sigh and chuckled.

"Mah! Onii-chan you are so mean!" I said, pouting my face.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and rubbed my head. And I struggled as much as I could to get free.

"ONII-CHAN!" I shouted.

He eventually stopped, and laughed at my messed up braided hair.

"I'm going up stairs…" I said then walked upstairs to my room.

I feel free when my brother's around, but it gets really annoying when he starts rubbing my head like that. HE'S SO MEAN! Oh well, mean as he is, he's funny sometimes and can be very nice to me if he wanted.

Just like that gift I found hanging on my ceiling when I woke up in the morning, the day after my birthday. It had a note saying: "From your dear and beloved onii-chan…" and nothing else.

It was a string of cranes. There were four of them, all in different colors. I noticed that each year, he would give me cranes for my birthday, each and every one of them hand-made by my brother himself.

Mattering how old I was turning, he would change the number of cranes he puts on the string. For example, I turned 4 years old this year, so he gave me a string with 4 cranes hung on it. Last year I received 3 cranes. And each year the strings gets longer, holding more and more cranes; it shows I am growing up!

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I reviewed the things that happened today… I suddenly ended up thinking about the one thing that he said:

"Seeing you fake a smile…it makes me feel uneasy…"

I sat up and thought "I wonder what Ryoma-kun meant when he said that…"

That day, I stayed in my room, thinking about that subject until my brother called me down for dinner…

"I really wonder what he meant…" I thought constantly, even as I went downstairs for dinner.

**Author's Note****: Minna-san arigato! Thanks to Kiwi, my Betta-reader, this story is becoming more interesting to read! Well, thanks to you all! I need to know how I am doing. Please Review and Tell Me!!**

**Still working on chapter 4, wait for it patiently, it's still got stuff to work on! Lol.**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Kun (a way to address somebody)

Onii-chan (older brother)

Doushite (why?)

Shiranai (I don't know)

Ja mata ne (see you again)

Ja (a short way of saying good bye)

Honto arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)

Mah (a complaining noise)


	4. Just 6 More Days

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

**Just 6 More Days**

School seemed to have gotten more pleasant after I started to understand what the teacher was talking about. It's all thanks to Ryoma-kun. Each and every day passed by so quickly. So quickly, I haven't even noticed that the year was almost over! 4 months has passed since I started school, and it's soon to be New Year!

I wonder if mom and dad are coming home for New Year… I hope they are…if not, I might have to spend New Year by myself _again_. It's winter; there still hasn't been a single snow flake that has fallen from the sky yet.

Now I must get up earlier to get my snow jacket and boots ready, it might not be snowing yet, but it's always good to be prepared. I walked to school with my aunt like usual.

When I got there, I would always see Ryoma-kun under the tree in the playground, was he waiting for me? Who knows…? But everyday, I would go there and meet up with him.

He wore a dark blue winter jacket, boots, and he still had his white cap with an "R" on it. Unlike him, I was wearing a purple winter jacket, matching gloves, scarf, head band and a pair of boots.

Today is a purple day… I was hoping to wear my white winter clothes today, but my mom told me to wear purple, so I just did as she said and wore purple clothing, and guess what Ryoma-kun said…

"You look like a grape…" said Ryoma-kun expressionlessly.

A big red mark appeared on the back of my head.

"Just joking, let's go…" he said.

I sighed and followed him around.

"What day is it today?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh…I think it's December 18th" I answered unsurely.

"Just 6 more days…" he mumbled.

"What's happening after 6 days?" I asked.

"In 6 days, it'll be December 24th. It's my birthday."

"Honto?!"

"What's the surprise?"

"Oh nothing, your turning 5 right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yah…" Ryoma-kun said coldly then walked to the front entrance, because the bell just rang.

"Hey, wait for me!" I shouted.

During class, I thought of the things I could give Ryoma-kun on December 24th, it's in 6 days and I want to give him the best thing I could think of. After a long while of thinking, I considered buying him some winter mittens, because I never saw him wearing anything on his hands and it could get really cold in winter. Well, that's one of the possibilities… I wonder what else would be ok to give him… Maybe I should make something instead…

I got so carried away with the gift ideas for Ryoma-kun; I didn't even hear the teacher calling me.

"Ayumi Nazu, can you please bring up the sheets your parents were supposed to sign yesterday?" the teacher said, obviously in English.

"Yes," I finally answered after she asked me 4 times.

I got up and walked slowly to the teacher's desk. When all of a sudden, one of the girls from that group there, stuck their foot out and tripped me. It's been happening quite often and those girls never forgot the incident in the beginning of the school year.

I got up, brushing the dust off my jeans. I sent a strict glare on the girl, she simply "_hmphed_", and looked away like it wasn't even her fault. Other people from her group put their hands on their mouths and giggled as quietly as possible so that the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"Are you ok?" asked the teacher kindly.

"Don't worry, I am just fine," I replied in English.

I walked off glaring at the group of evil girls. After handing the sheets to my teacher, I sat back down on my chair and sighed. Class went on and after school. Ryoma-kun was supposed to come over to my place, but he said he had something to do, so I let him be.

Tomorrow we start the Christmas holidays, so I don't need to go to school for the next 2 whole weeks! This means that I probably won't be seeing that group of evil punks…for a while anyway…

When I got home, I went to my room. Taking off my school bag, I put it down on the floor beside my door. I looked through my desk drawers to see if I could get inspired by anything. But after an hour of searching…nothing came…

Why is it _so_ hard to think of something to give to Ryoma-kun?!? I plopped myself on my chair and sighed. I shouldn't give him a pair of winter mittens…that just doesn't sound right… Mahhhh! I can't think anymore! Wait a minute…why is it so dark in here…?

I haven't noticed, but it was already 6:00pm. The sky was dark blue, without a single cloud covering the sky.

I could smell the delicious sweet aroma coming from downstairs. I went downstairs and followed the fragrance to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked my aunt.

"I'm baking a cake; it's been a while since I've made anything sugary. And it's chocolate cake!" she answered with a nice big smile on her face.

"Hurray!" I said acting like the usual, normal kids when they hear the words chocolate cake.

Even so, I was happy there was going to be chocolate cake tonight, just that I wouldn't be _that_ exited. And then the word cake got stuck in my head. Cake…cake…cake…Ryoma-kun's birthday!! That's it! I could bake a cake!! But then mom doesn't let me use the oven by myself… I know! I can ask my aunt to help me!

"Aunty, can you help me bake a cake?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, but what for?" she wondered.

"You don't need to know, it's a secret! So can you help me PLEASE???" I asked, begging with the fake, innocent watery eyes.

"Sure, when do you want me to teach you?"

"How about Thursday morning?" I asked.

That's exactly 6 days from now, Ryoma-kun's birthday. I could bake the cake in the morning and bring it to him in the after noon! That's just PERFECT!

**Author's Note****: Thank you all for taking your precious time to read my fanfic. Not to forget many thanks to Kiwi for editing my story. **

**Seriously, there's only 6 days from now till Ryoma-kun's birthday. (The day I post this chapter: 18****th**** of December, Ryoma-kun's birthday is on the: 24****th**** of December.) So, what will happen then? I don't know what I am supposed to do! Ugh! I need to find a gift for him, quick!! **

**Next chapter, it's Ryoma-kun's birthday, will he like what I made him? Please look forward to it! Don't forget to review plz! **

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Kun (a way to address somebody)

Honto (really)

Mahhhh (a complaining noise)


	5. Something Special for A Special Someone

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: I want to thank all the reviewers for giving me great feedback. Especially to D****arkrisingphoenix**** & ****Elemental Homunculi****, thank you very much. **

**Last but not least, this chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

**Something Special for A Special Someone**

I heard a few clangs from the dishes in the kitchen that hit each other when getting put away. I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shone on it and I just had to close them again. It was still _so_ early, but there was no time to waste. Today is December 24th, Ryoma-kun's birthday; I must hurry up and get up to bake the cake.

I quickly got up and changed into my house clothes. When I got downstairs, I noticed that my aunt was already waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Good morning aunty," I said

"Good morning to you too," she said as she handed me a little white apron.

She helped me put it on and the baking started! We got out all the ingredients and materials. My aunt took out her camera from her purse so that she can snap a few pictures, during the process of making this cake. When we were making angel cake, I caused a few problems and became quite the troublemaker for my poor aunt…

When we were pouring the flour into a large bowl, I accidentally spilled the flour, causing a big mess. The same thing happened when I was pouring in the sugar… And when I was beating the eggs _and_ when I was mixing the mixture… I felt so clumsy, but it _is_ the first time I actually tried cooking or baking something… All I knew was that I tried my best!

My aunt and I poured the thick mixture into a cute heart shaped baking pan.

"Aunty, why are we using the heart shaped baking pan?" I asked.

"Hmmm…lets say it looks cuter…" she said smiling and secretly chuckling.

I sat desperately next to the oven, waiting for the cake to finish baking. On a small stool, I sat, and wondered if Ryoma-kun would like this cake I made… Would he like it? What should I do if he doesn't like it? I hope it ends up tasting ok… Many questions of worries ran through my head.

From the kitchen window, I saw pretty pinwheels on the neighbor's fence. They were turning from the strength of the winter breeze. And then, an idea struck me. I ran up to my room and started my little project.

Soon afterwards I was done. I was very satisfied with my work. I'm not sure if Ryoma-kun would like it, but I'm really hoping he would.

Three long beeps came from the kitchen, signaling the cake was done. Happily, I ran down the stairs and saw my aunt taking the cake out of the oven. The beautiful fragrance, made my mouth water. The nice, freshly baked, heart shaped cake was put on a plate and was ready to be decorated.

My aunt and I decided to use some fruits and icing for decoration. Aunty took out some fruits, whip cream, and icing and put it on the table. We first covered the cake entirely with white whip cream. My aunt and I then squeezed the icing tube, and slowly made heart designs on the edge of the cake so that the hearts would end up looking nice. Then we put balls of cantaloupe in the heart designs we made earlier.

Since I am not allowed to use a knife, my aunt helped me cut up the mango, orange, strawberries and peach into slices and then used it to coverer half the cake with it. On the bottom, using melted black chocolate, I, myself, drew on the number "5". It was done! The cake looks just like the picture in the recipe book, accept for the number "5" I put on the bottom.

My aunt took a few more pictures of us together when we were done. We put ourselves in funny poses and snapped some pictures.

"So, shall I help you wrap this into a box?" my aunt asked me suddenly.

"How did you know, I wanted to take it somewhere?" I asked, I never told her anything about what this cake was for.

"Saaa…" she answered, something seemed a little _too_ suspicious but, I acted normal like always.

She found a nice white box and some orange ribbons to tie it. There was a nice loop at the end so that I can fit my hand through it and carry it easier. When she was just about to hand it to me, she whispered in my ear "This is for the kid that came over a few days ago, isn't it…?"

I suddenly gasped, how did she know? It's true that Ryoma-kun came over a while ago, but I never realized she was there at that time… I became really confused, yet I faked a smile and said "Of course not, this is for something else!"

She smiled, "Well then, you should get going…"

I went up stairs to change into an ivory colored turtle neck and blue pants. I couldn't just go out in my house clothes, I would look too weird, not to mention it wouldn't be warm enough.

I put on my _white_ winter jacket, head band, boots, and mittens. I grabbed my little project from my room, the cake, and rushed out the door.

Before heading out, I heard my aunt mumble something… I wasn't able to hear her properly, but I think she said "She finally found a true friend…a really good friend, or maybe they are even more then just friends…" She covered her mouth and chuckled. I wonder what she meant… I have no idea…

Yesterday, I called Ryoma-kun and told him to wait for me at the orange tree at 2:00pm. On the frosty road I walked. I had to turn and walked towards the lawn in order to get to the orange tree.

The sun was high up in the sky, a few clouds here and there…and the cold wind struck my face. I shivered and sneezed. I forgot to put on my scarf before I left the house. I sneezed again, today really felt like winter…

On my way to the orange tree, I heard the sound of a ball bouncing. With curiosity, I followed the sound and ended up at some tennis courts. Surprisingly, it was Ryoma-kun playing tennis by himself! He was hitting some tennis balls over the net and no matter where he was standing on the court, the ball would always end up landing in the same spot!

I walked forward and heard a crunchy sound of a crack. I took a step back and saw a stick cracked in half. When I looked up, a tennis ball was going right towards my face! I quickly ducked with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, I saw Ryoma-kun in a pose of a finished serve.

"Ah, Nazu-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was heading to the orange tree, and then I heard a strange sound and decided to follow it. And it ended up being the sound of the tennis balls you were hitting."

"Oh…"

"Why did you hit me with a tennis ball!?!?" I asked.

"I just thought you were someone else…" he said looking away, "Anyway, you said you wanted to see me, what for?"

"Tadah!" I said holding up the cake.

"What's that?"

"A little something… Come on; let's go to the orange tree!"

We both ran to the orange tree, I felt excited to show him the cake I made with my aunt. We sat on the grass and leaned on the tree. I unwrapped the ribbon off the box slowly, untying all those knots my aunt made. Then I opened it and showed it to Ryoma-kun. He had a surprised look on his face.

"This is…" he said.

"Cake desu! Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu!" I said.

I took out plastic forks and plates and began cutting it with a white plastic knife.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, this is a freshly baked cake that my aunt and I baked this morning! I hope you like it…" My face was turning a bit pink, but I didn't really know.

I put Ryoma-kun's piece on a plate and handed it to him. I watched him put a piece in him mouth, and saw him smile.

"Oishii…" he complimented.

"Honto?!?!" I said happily, then started to blush…with a sweet smile…

Ryoma-kun stared at my face in surprise, he too was blushing…his face had a tint of pink on it. After noticing he was staring at me, I said "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

He pointed at my face and said "You just smiled…"

"Eh…" I thought.

I smiled? He's joking right…? I mean, I have never smiled in my life…! Did I really…? My face turned even pinker then before.

Ryoma-kun smiled, "That was the first time I saw you smile. It was interesting…" he put another piece of cake in his mouth.

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked.

"Well, you look…" he paused and I waited desperately for his response.

He looked away and continued him sentence, "…cute when you smile…"

My heart jumped. Ryoma-kun's face flushed and I bet mine did too… My eyes opened wide in surprise. That was the first time anyone has ever called _me_ cute. Not even my parents have ever called me that, they simply didn't care. But I really couldn't believe that Ryoma-kun would have been the first one to call me cute!

Did he really mean it…?

**Author's Note****: Yay! Today is December 24****th****! Ryoma-kun no tanjyoubi! I just thought it would be cool to post this chapter up on his birthday! Hehe. (Day posted: December 24****th**

**Anyway, thanks to all my readers and Kiwi-chan who's been making a big effort to correct my fanfic!!! I'll be posting the next chapter real soon!! Real soon, as in right now!! Yay, please review and read the next chapter!! **

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Saaa (who knows)

Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu (happy birthday)

Oishii (delicious)


	6. Ayumi Nazu’s Little Secret

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ryoma Echizen's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ayumi Nazu's Little Secret**

Nazu-chan picked up my share of the cake and put it on her lap. I was still looking away. I couldn't stop my face from flushing, it's frustrating. The silence fell upon us, after a while, I decided to speak up…

"Ne, Nazu-chan," my voice tremble from blushing, "Arigato for the cake, it's really good…"

"It was nothing really…" she answered.

There was another long pause before anyone spoke up, this time it was Nazu-chan who spoke up… 

"Ne Ryoma-kun, how would you describe me?" she asked.

"Hmmm… I would say you are a short, not so smart, artistic girl that gets bullied a lot…" I answered. I was half joking, I couldn't help myself but laugh a bit.

"That's so mean!" she said, "But that's not half wrong…"

"Eh?"

"I am a cry baby…, that's what I think… Because every time I get home, no one would be at home waiting for me. Absolutely _No one_… No one really cares about me. I haven't even seen my parents for who knows how long. I'm always alone… Always… Every night, I would go up to my room and cry, no one knows because I do it as quietly possible. I cry…every single day…alone…by myself…without anyone knowing…"

She seemed very upset when she was talking about that. And I was really surprised. She didn't look like the kind that cries so often. It made me feel bad for her. But then it's not like it's any of my business, why is she telling me anyway?

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Nani?"

"You were the first one to see me cry…" she said, her bangs covered her eyes a bit, so I couldn't really tell how she was reacting.

The memory that I forgot, I remembered it again. That day, Karupin ran away so I went out to look for him. And I found him with Nazu-chan, she was trembling and crying from seeing a cat…or so I thought…

"That day, I wasn't crying because I saw I cat… It was because my parents couldn't make it to my birthday…"

I never knew that, that day was her birthday… What's more of the fact I couldn't believe was that she was crying on the day of her birthday, because she had to spend it alone.

Che, I am concerned for something stupid…I mean, she's just some girl I know…right? But before I knew it, I saw a tear beginning to slide down Nazu-chan's cheek.

"That's my little secret… Don't tell anyone ok?" she added a fake smile when she was saying that sentence. The corner of her eyes leaked tears.

"Well that's obvious…" I said.

I bet she has never felt the warmth from the people around her. From what I remember, Nazu-chan has only spent time with me… Other then myself, I don't think she has anyone else to hang around with. Like she said, she's _always_ alone.

Come to think of it, I too have only spent time with her…not that I can't spend time with other people, just that I chose not to. Other people around me are so loud and annoying. Nazu-chan is more of a quiet person.

I felt an awkward feeling… I wanted to…I wanted to hug her and comfort her… But I shouldn't. I shook my head saying that I shouldn't do as I wish. Then I started to wonder why? Why is it that I have the want of hugging her, or even calling her cute? I'm confused, because that's completely not me…

Nazu-chan reached for her bag and handed it over to me without saying a single word. I took it and reached for the object inside. It was a silvery white pinwheel. As soon as I took it out of the bag, it started turning.

"It's a pinwheel…" I observed.

"Hai, I thought it looked pretty, and since it's something I know how to make, I decided to make one for you. I put it together this morning," she explained.

"You made this?" I asked examining it.

She nodded. I was hardly able to tell. It was pretty well made. When it span, it looked like snow. And then real snow began falling, fluffy white snow from the big blue sky. Putting the half finished cake on the grass, she got up from the ground and began to spin around in circles before the falling snow, catching as many snowflakes as possible.

I watched her from my seat, considering the fact that I would look like a complete fool if I also got up and spun in circles like her. Nazu-chan seemed to have cheered up a bit. And I felt relieved, but…why? Things have gotten more complicated since I met her.

Suddenly, Nazu-chan grabbed both my hands and made me spin with her! I know I look like an idiot right now. I'm sure of it. It makes me feel stupid.

We stopped after a while and fell onto the snow. Nazu-chan sat up.

"That was fun!" she said happily.

I sighed…

"You didn't find it fun?" she asked sadly.

"We looked like idiots…" I said arrogantly, but really, we did, didn't we?

Nazu-chan laughed.

"Arigato!" she said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Not sure, I just feel like I should say 'arigato' to you."

"Che, Mada Mada Dane…!"

"Hmmm… Watashi honto suki Ryoma-kun!" she said carelessly.

What does she mean by 'like'? She obviously didn't know what 'love' meant, but who cares, neither did I.

"Ryoma-kun, you were my first friend, not to mention that fact that you are a really good friend! Watashi honto suki Ryoma-kun!"

There were blush marks on her cheeks; it made my face flush too. Why did she have to say she likes me…? Or more like, what does she mean by she 'likes me'? There's probably another meaning to that word. But it's making me feel even more uncomfortable… 

Nazu-chan covered her mouth and sneezed. She was shaking form the cold.

"Oi, daijoubu?" I asked, I was worried; it would be bad if she caught a cold.

"Hai!" she said smiling, it was so fake through my eyes.

I sighed; I took off my blue wooly scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"You'll be warmer like this," I said.

"Arigato…" she said shyly.

I am nicer then usual, I don't know why, but when I am around Nazu-chan, I am not myself…or…am I?

**Author's Note****: Please note that the Japanese dictionary I usually put at the end of the chapters, from now on only say the words I find you may not know. I have taken out all the most used words from there, arigato.**

**Anyways, like usual, please look forward to my next chapter!! .**

**And thanks again to Kiwi for editing my story. Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Watashi honto suki…I really like…


	7. Troublesome Questions

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note: I woud really like to thank Eternal.Angel, drearymoments and Apocalpse Writer, for reviewing my story!!! Arigato! **

**This chapter is from Ryoma Echizen's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 7**

**Troublesome Questions**

The snow was still falling; and I had just finished wrapping my scarf around Nazu-chan's neck.

"Ryoma-kun, you never told me you played tennis…" she said.

"I just didn't think you needed to know…" I answered.

"I want to know, I want to know everything about Ryoma-kun! Please tell me more about yourself like what you like and stuff like that." She said, the look in her eyes was filled with utmost curiosity, and it made me flush…

I had to think about it for a moment… Should I really tell her? She didn't need to know, it had nothing to do with her. But…

"I've been playing tennis ever since I could remember. My father is the number one pro tennis player, Echizen Nanjiro."

I leaned against the orange tree and continued, "My mother plays tennis too. She's not as good as my dad, but she can still play, her name is Echizen Rinko."

Just to make things easier for Nazu-chan and also for my own sake, I wasn't going to utter a single word aboutthat stupid brother of mine, Echizen Ryoga. _He's_ what I would call annoying.

"And that's about all the people in my family right now." I finished.

"Eh! So your mom _and_ dad play tennis??? Suge!!! I don't have such amazing skill in playing sports. I've never tried playing tennis before, but it looks so much fun."

"I-if you want…I can teach you…" I offered.

What was I thinking?!? I couldn't even take a single point from my bothersome brother! How was I supposed to teach her?!?

"Iie, it's ok. Even if you teach me, I don't think I'll be able to play as well as you. I think I would like to watch more then begin playing myself." She replied with a happy face on.

I exhaled, phew! Now I didn't have to go teach her something that, not even I myself am good at. Now that _that_ is off my back, I wonder what's supposed to happen next…

"Ryoma-kun, where do you live?" she asked me unexpectedly.

"Somewhere near the tennis courts you saw…" I answered unclearly.

Nazu-chan changed subject, "The snow is so pretty! It's the first snow fall of this year. It's such a memorable event! _And_ it's your birthday!"

It was the first time, I've seen her so happy. But I just remembered that I had to get home early today. I got up, "Gome, I was supposed to go home early today. Something about a feast with my family…"

"Ok." She said. She put the cake back in the box and began to retie the ribbon across the top of the cardboard box, "You can take this with you. There's still some left over, so you should take it home."

"Ah, arigato," I said again.

Then I remembered that she might be going home…and be all alone again…like all those other days. So I invited her to my house to the feast thing that we were planning to have. There would be a lot of questioning, but I'll take care of that later. But then she said, "Daijoubu, you should go home and enjoy the feast with your whole family without any else bothering you."

"Demo—" Nazu-chan cut me off.

"Like I said, Dai-jou-bu." She said then closed her eyes, making a soft gentle smile.

"Ja mata ne!" I said.

I took the silver pinwheel and the white box with the cake inside it, and then ran off.

"Mata ne!!" she shouted, waving at me.

When I got home, things became troublesome… I opened the front doors "Tadaima!" I said, I sounded very tired.

As soon as the bottom of my foot stepped inside the house, I heard the loud thumping movements of Karupin; my newly bought kitty, running down the stairs. It mewed and leaped onto my chest, making me fall on the hard wood floor.

"Itai, Karupin!"

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, where have you been?" Oka-san asked worriedly.

"Didn't oyagi tell you that I was going out to practice?" I asked as I handed her my thick winter jacket.

"Iie…"

I ran to the living room and found oyagi lying down on the floor, watching TV.

"Oyagi, I thought I told you to tell oka-san that I was going outside to practice tennis today!"

"You did? Oh, I probably forgot…" He answered, not taking his eyes off from the television screen.

"Oyagi!" I shouted angrily.

"Now, now Ryoma-kun, don't get so worked up for nothing," oka-san said, trying to calm me down.

Oyagi noticed the white box I was holding in my left hand, he looked at it suspiciously…

"What's in the box? I smell cake…" he said.

He grabbed the box and waved it up high, so that I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Che, do whatever you want with it…" I said and felt too tired to really do anything.

I slowly went up the stairs to my room. Oyagi was still looking at me skeptically. Right when I entered my room, I closed my room door so that I won't be able to see his face.

I lay down on my bed to rest a bit. But before I could even begin to relax, Oyagi barged into my room…

"Ryoma-sama!" he shouted, he sounded drunk…

"What now?!?" I shouted back.

"You got a girl friend and you didn't tell me! How could you?!?" he said faking a sob and all.

"What are you talking about?" I said puzzled.

He went up to me and wrapped one of his arms around my neck.

"Ne ne, how does she look like???" He sounded so interested; I've never seen him so excited before in my entire life.

"…" I didn't reply.

"Eh…so your at that age already huh???"

"I'm 5! What are you talking about!?!" I shouted, struggling to get his arm off me.

"So how would you explain this, huh???"

He showed me the white box with the half eaten cake inside. I sweat dropped.

"You can obviously tell it was a heart before you ate it right? And besides, you couldn't eat that huge half of the cake all by yourself… So…who is it? Is it a classmate of yours from school perhaps, hmm???" He was completely looking at me from the corner of his eyes and he kept on poking me on the shoulder.

I couldn't help it; a big red mark appeared on the back of my head.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted, shoving him out of my room and then slammed the door in his face.

I was going to sit down, but as soon as I slid the chair from under my desk, someone rang the door bell. Curiously, I walked down the stairs a tad bit so I would be able to see who was at the door and I couldn't believe my eyes…It was Nazu-chan…

Oka-san was talking to her. I couldn't tell what they were saying because they were so far away, so I tiptoed down the stairs a bit more, approaching with great caution…

"I forgot to give this scarf back to Ryoma-kun, can you give this back to him for me?" She asked.

"So that's what happened to his scarf…Arigato." Oka-san replied and took the scarf from Nazu's hands.

Oyagi suddenly enters the scene… He opened the door a bit wider…

"Eh…so _you're_ Ryoma's girl friend…" he said, studying Nazu closely.

"Eh?" she said surprised.

I was so shocked; I fell down the rest of the steps, down the stairs…

**Author's Note****: I finally finished chapter 7! Woot woot! Great thanx to Kiwi for being my Betta-reader and for all of you who has spent time to read my fanfic!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!! And happy New Years!! It's the last day of 2007! T.T -Go spends New Years with Ryoma-kun-**

**Next chapter coming up soon, please review!!! (I like reviews!!) I've been wondering, what do you think of my OC? **

**I see that people have been telling me that this is becoming a bit too OOC, well, I did mention in the first chapter that they never talked about Ryoma Echizen in his past. So there's really no way you would have known how he was like! Like I said before, "I just imagined him as a kind hearted, stubborn little kid." Besides, so far, all the love stories I've read about Ryoma are very OOC too. (But don't worry, I'll d my best to make things less OOC.) **

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Suge (wow, awesome, etc.)

Tadaima (I'm home)

Oyagi (dad—also known as old man)


	8. Have Some Tea

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank ****Zoerain, WalkingWithWater, CrazyAboutEchizen-0704, Shadowsnow, speadee & Sweet Obsidian Rain for reviewing, giving me tips and complementing my story, I hope you continue to review! **

**This chapter is from Ryoma Echizen's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you. (Rememebr to review!)**

**Chapter 8**

**Have Some Tea**

"Ryoma-kun, are you ok?" Nazu-chan asked, with a caring tone from the doorway.

"I'm fine," I replied.

I immediately got up and rushed down the remaining eight steps of stairs. My hazel colored eyes met with Nazu's, sending a telepathic message, saying that she came at a very bad time. She somehow understood me and secretly nodded. Being together everyday finally paid off.

"Well then, now that I have returned Ryoma-kun's scarf, I think I should go home…," she said, a bright fake smile was spread across her lips like usual.

"Why don't you stay longer, it's so rare to have one of Ryoma's friends come over," said oka-san.

"Exactly, we should at least have some tea first!"

Oyaji dragged her all the way to the living room.

"Wait I**—**!" she said, but oyaji quickly cut her off.

"Rinko, hurry up and brew some tea for our lovely guest!"

I sweat dropped and with my left hand, smacked it onto my forehead. This has to be a nightmare, I thought.

I sat right beside Nazu-chan to prevent oyaji to ask her one of his ridiculous questions. Before anyone started conversation, oka-san brought in some freshly brewed tea.

"Here you go," she said kindly as she handed everyone a tea cup.

"Arigato," Nazu-chan said in a very shy and quite tone.

Nazu-chan faked a smile, "Bad timing?" she asked, whispering.

"Really bad timing," I responded, hiding my mouth with my hand so that oka-san and oyaji wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Gomenasai…," Nazu apologized softly, gazing down at her cup of tea. She watched as the steam rising from the cup, floated into the air and slowly disappeared a few minutes later.

"It's ok…," I muttered under my breath, taking a sip of tea, the warm liquid sliding down my dry throat. I spoke in a low enough voice, so that Nazu was able to hear what I was saying and oyaji couldn't.

"Hai," Nazu then brought the cup closer to her mouth, she first blew the tea in order to make it a bit cooler for her to drink. She took a long gulp of tea.

"What are you two whispering about???"

Oyaji was gazing distrustfully at both Nazu and I.

It was so sudden; it made us jump in surprise that we almost dropped oka-san's tea cups!

"Oh nothing…heh heh heh," Nazu chuckled nervously.

"So what's your name??" oyaji asked excitedly, with wide sparkling eyes filled with pure joy.

"Nazu, Ayumi Nazu desu!"

"Ayumi Nazu, that's such a nice name!! Would you mind if I call you Nazu-_chan_??"

"You can call me anything you like," Nazu-chan answered.

It's was becoming more and more frustrating, I watched oyaji carefully incase anything happens. I mean, when oyaji is around, practically _anything_ can happen. I have to find a way to get Nazu-chan out of this house before anything strange happens. Lets just hope he doesn't make her stay too long...

"So, you're a friend of our Ryoma???" oyaji continued to ask.

"Hai…"

"Ah…that's so nice to have a friend of Ryoma to come over. I was so worried that Ryoma wouldn't make ay friends at all! He's not exactly the social type… And on top of that, you're so KAWAII!" oka-san said, then glomped her and rubbed her face against Nazu-chan's.

"My boy is growing up so fast!" oyaji said happily, but I wasn't happy at all.

"Anou…" said Nazu-chan, a sweat drop appeared behind her head.

My grip on the tea cup grew tighter. My eye kept on twitching and a giant red mark appeared on the back of my head. "What was she thinking?" I thought to myself angrily, I think oyaji noticed my reaction…

"Oka-san," I said suppressing my angry tone, it's kind of embarassing to have my own oka-san suddenly sqeezing my friend so tight, I hope Nazu-chan doesn't think oka-san is weird.

"Ah gomen!" oka-san said smiling.

"So," There was a short pause, and oyaji had a serious face on. "Nazu-chan…how close are you two as friends?"

"We're just friends, _normal_ friends. Ne, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, her fake smiling was really just bothering me right then.

"Hai" I answered; there was something about her answer that didn't feel right.

"Hmmm?" oyaji thought, that reaction wasn't expected, his reaction was rather calm.

I exhaled, that answer was good enough. At least she didn't say anything really out of the ordinary.

"Meow" Karupin walked into the room, and Nazu-chan looked a bit nervous.

Her face paled slightly, goosebumps appeared on her skin. I could see that she was shaking a tad bit and I knew that it wasn't from the cold.

"Calm down" I whispered, I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Hai" she said, she looked right back at me. I could tell that her voice was shaking and her eyes held a sort of terrifying fear in them that she tried to hide.

Things just got a lot worst. Nazu got so scared, she couldn't move an inch. The tea rippled violently in her tea cup as she tried to calmly put it down on the table.

"Nazu-chan, is something wrong?" oka-san asked.

Nazu-chan turned her head towards her, "Oh eh nothing! heh heh heh," she said so that things wouldn't be suspicious. But things turned for the worst.

"Are you sure? Your voice is shaking."

I wanted to do something, but if I did, things would get a little too apprehensive and oyaji would start thinking of strange things. What am I suppose to do now?!?

"Meow" Karupin mewed, then was about to leap onto Nazu-chan!!

She screamed in fear and embraced me for protection. I got her to get up from the couch. I held her tightly close to my body, telling her that it would be ok. Her head was on my shoulder, and my arms around her waist.

"Daijoubu," I whispered in a relatively calm tone.

I think I was able to calm her down; she seemed to have stopped trembling.

"Nazu-chan, are you _sure_ you and Ryoma are _just _friends???" oyaji asked even more doubtfully them before.

He was glaring at us with a speculative look his hazel eyes. Then I noticed what I was doing, and so did Nazu-chan. We quickly let go of each other.

"Meow" Karupin said.

I glared at him. It was all Karupin's fault! He meowed again and then ran out of the living room.

"Well, girl friend or not, that was a nice picture!" oka-san said, with a camera in her hands!

It was surprising how oyaji and oka-san didn't notice that I was still five years old back then. It's like if I was at least thirteen years old or something! Our eyes opened wide, oyaji and I tried stealing the camera from oka-san. And sadly, he won.

"Ha ha! Now I have proof of you two being together! Heh heh heh… Now what should I do with this?" he said with an evil aura around him.

"Oyaji, what are you doing?!" I shouted and ran after him.

"My, this really is bad timing" Nazu-chan thought, and yet another sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

She stood there and watched me and oyaji fighting with each other.

"You guys are such a cute couple! For a pair of four and five years old that is," oyaji shouted as he laughed and ran away from me.

"Oyaji!" I shouted, chasing him from behind.

"Ahhh! Young love!" he kept on chanting over and over, it drove me crazy!

I bet he really forgot the fact that i was still FIVE YEARS OLD! There was a sweat drop on Nazu-chan's head.

"Anou gomenasai!" she yelled out.

Everyone looked at her. Oyaji and I had stopped running around the living room. Oka-san had returned to sitting in her seat. I bet she felt really stupid right now.

"Um…I just thought that I should say gomenasai for what happened just now" she said shyly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," I said just to make her feel better; I don't even know why I said that… Those words just jumped right out of my mouth.

"But it is, isn't it? You and your oto-san are fighting each other because of me." She looked straight down at her own feet.

"It's not you; we are like this all the time. Now stop accusing yourself for nothing," I assured her.

Nazu looked back up with a small smile.

"Awww!! I never knew my boy could be so sweet! Look, he's trying to defend her!" oyaji said.

Oka-san nodded. What's with my family?!? First oyaji goes crazy, and now oka-san seems to have some problems too! I quickly snatched the camera out of oyaji's hand when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" He whined childishly.

"Mada mada dane!" I said with a small smirk.

I saw Nazu-chan chuckle a bit. She was probably thinking of how stupid we look.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I have to go, it's getting late."

Everyone turned around to look at the clock; it was already 6:30pm.

"It's not _that_ late, stay the night!!!" oyaji said without thinking.

I sweat dropped. What was he thinking, saying things like that?!? Nazu chuckled, for real this time.

"It's ok," she replied.

"Aww!" whined oyaji, he's making me sick…, "Well, come again if you can!"

"Ja ne!" she waved.

I waved back at her and watched her as she left the house. After that, every single day, oyaji would ask me to bring her over. And OF COURSE I wouldn't. I wouldn't want anything even more bizarre to happen.

But it was nice of her, to bring me that cake that is. Or maybe even more then just that…

**Author's Note****: Honto ni arigato Minna-san & Kiwi-chan! Please enjoy the rest of the story and write a review!! And don't be too hard on me, considering this is my first Fanfic! Anyway, I tried my best to take away (as much as I could) the "..." and some romaji. Sorry about the 'they don't sound 5 years old' problem! I don't think I could fix it anymore… ('Cause it'd be kind of weird of they suddenly change personalities and all.) Well, when you review or read from now on, plz ignore the 'they don't sound 5 years old' problem ok? Thanx! But they are still 4-5 years old... **

**Anyways! Next chapter: What the—?!? My Aunt was—!! –Speechless- (Please look forward to it, and find out what she did next chapter!!)**


	9. My Aunt Is A Stalker!

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note: I want to thank xzlioness**** for reviewing, plz continue to read and review my story! This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 9**

**My Aunt Is A Stalker!**

I walked all the way home in the shivering, cold, fluffy white snow. It was extremely cold, that I was able to see puffs of my own breath in the air!

It was quite silent out, the birds had already flown away for the winter and most insects were hiding underground, waiting for spring to come around again. When I got home, it was the same state it's always been like all the other days, it was just plain quiet.

"Nazu-chan you've returned," my aunt welcomed me back with a wide brightened smile on her face.

"Hai!" I returned the smiling gesture, but it was a much smaller version of my aunt's overly joyous one.

She helped me put my jacket away, because I wasn't tall enough to reach the coat rack just yet. When she was doing so, I noticed that she kept on giggling to herself, but it was just loud enough that I was able to hear her. It made her look slightly strange in a way…

"So, did _he_ like the cake?" she asked me.

I simply looked at my aunt, not completely understanding what she meant by what she said. She continued chuckling, "What was I thinking? Of course he enjoyed it… Besides, he _did_ finish his share…"

My eyes opened wide once more, "What do you mean?"

She went to get her digital camera she left on the kitchen table. When she came back, she showed me a lot of unexpected pictures.

"That's—" I was too shocked to finish my sentence, my aunt finished it for me…

"Hai! These are some pictures I took of you and the little boy when you were outside. My, oh my! I just can't stop looking at them! You two look so cute together!" She put her right hand on her cheek and scanned through the pictures blissfully.

I fell over. My aunt wasn't so protective, all she ever wished was that I'd make more friends and become 'socialized'. But so far, I only had one friend, and he was Ryoma-kun. Besides, my aunt loves stuff coated with sugar; in other words, cute things.

"What do you think you were doing?!?" I shouted, I felt so embarrassed, my cheeks were pink.

"Don't get all fired up Nazu-chan! I had nothing better to do!" She said smiling and giggling like how Ryoma-kun's oto-san was acting today. It was scaring me.

"Give that to me!" I said, trying to take the digital camera away from my aunt.

My aunt held it high enough so that I wouldn't be able to reach it. I pouted, it wasn't fair!!! If only I was taller, this kind of stuff wouldn't be happening!

My aunt tittered and pranced away with the camera in her hands; it was dangling high up in the air. And I, of course followed her. I was too tired after returning from Ryoma-kun's house, and now, I had to hop around and try to reach the camera that was _so_ high up in the air. It's so frustrating, why am I so short?!?

After ten minutes or so, I was terribly worn-out that I didn't have enough energy to move around anymore. I rested on the couch, watching my aunt prancing happily. I sighed. Soon afterwards, I fell sound asleep on the soft, dark blue colored cushioned sofa.

The next morning, I made sure I put a star in my star jar; I had a lot of fun yesterday. Now there are a total of two stars in my jar, the bright orange one, and another that was a pretty shimmering silver color. I wonder how many stars I'd end up having.

A whole week has passed since then, and all I've been doing was wandering around the house, completely bored out of my skull! I've been doing practically nothing since Ryoma-kun's birthday and it's already the last morning of Christmas break!

I slowly rose from the nest of my warm bed sheets. Through the closed window blinds, I could see the bright blinding rays of the morning sunlight spilling out between the slips and folds of the cloth material I stretched my arms, put on my slippers and walked downstairs. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up, since it was only eight o'clock in the morning.

Surprisingly, when I got down stairs, I saw my aunt reading or more likely looking at a book with a cheerful gleeful expression right on her face. I found it bizarre because my aunt doesn't like to read much, so I didn't get why she was smiling so happily while reading a book. Or more like I _thought_ it was a book.

I walked up closer, and guess what I saw? I went from completely curious to a total blank in a second.

"Did these pictures turn out amazing or what?" she said with a BIG smile.

My eyes burst wide open in surprise when I saw what it was. It was actually a picture book filled with the photos she took _that_ day! As in, _those _pictures! The ones she took while spying on me and Ryoma-kun!

My aunt took a sip of hot steaming coffee from her light yellow mug, "Do you wanna see them Nazu-chan? The pictures really turned out better then I thought they would."

"No! I want them back!" I said.

I was embarrassed like I was last week when I first saw them in the digital camera. My short arms were trying to reach over and take the photo album from her hands. She quickly closed the book and pointed out a finger waving it from left to right and right to left, signifying no.

"I shall keep this for safe keeping, it shall be MINE! Such cute pictures shall be all mine! MINE!!"

I sweat dropped; I think she was going crazy. Maybe it was the coffee she was drinking this morning that made her go insane! Well, that didn't really matter. I'm just hoping that she really is just keeping the picture album for herself and that she wasn't going to show anyone else.

"Aunty!" I whined.

"Don't worry! I will keep this all for _MYSELF._"

Well, at least I wouldn't need to worry about that anymore. I yawned; it was still pretty early to continue the fight. I was stagnantly half asleep.

"Go change into your house clothes, I'll make breakfast for you," my aunt said.

"Hai…," I replied while rubbing my eyes sleepily.

I went back upstairs and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt. I was freezing and I wondered how I could turn on the heat in this icy freezer like house. I was pretty surprised that I wasn't living in an igloo in the Antarctic. Because it was that cold!

I went down stairs and saw a plate of two nice hot feathery light pancakes stacked on top of each other, the plate of pancakes was placed beside a bottle of sweet thick golden honey syrup on the table. Oh goody! It was pancakes for breakfast this morning. I sat on my chair and began eating my morning meal.

Right when I was going to put the last piece of my pancake into my mouth, the phone rang. Ring! Ring! Ring! My aunt went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

She turned, looking at me while snorting softly.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"It's for you, Nazu-chan!" she answered, and then she whispered, "He said that he was the oto-san of a boy named Ryoma Echizen, it couldn't be _him_ could it?"

I was just about to spit the piece of pancake right out of my mouth, but I forced myself to quickly swallow it.

"What, it's Ryoma-kun's oto-san?!?" I shouted.

"Shhh! Your onii-chan is still asleep!" my aunt whispered.

I went over to the phone and grabbed it off my aunt's hand. She walked away to clean up the dishes I left on the table.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah Nazu-chan! It's me Echizen Nanjiro, Ryoma's oto-san!"

"Ohayo!" I said trying to sound excited and awake, but believe it or not, I was still half asleep!

"I was thinking of going skating on the lake near our house, would you like to come?" he asked.

"Today?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

I shook my head, even thought he wasn't going to see that, "No, it's nothing."

"Oh goody, we'll meet at my house at twelve, ok?"

"Hai!" I said, this is probably the first time someone ever invited me to join them for an activity.

"Ok then, see you there! Bye!"

"Bye," I responded, Ryoma-kun's oto-san can sound so childish sometimes.

We both hung up the phone at the same time; it's funny how it's Ryoma-kun's otou-san who invited me. I wonder whose idea it was to go ice skating today. Maybe I shouldn't go; I might get in the way. Besides, Ryoma-kun might not even want me to come. I sighed sadly.

My aunt walked up to me, "What's the matter?"

"Ryoma-kun's oto-san asked if I wanted to go ice skating with them."

"Well that's great! When are you going?" she asked, she looked more excited then I was.

"At noon."

She smiled, "So why do you look so depressed?"

I partly blushed; I couldn't tell her that I was afraid to skate with them… Or that I was worried that Ryoma-kun might not want me to come in the first place, so I quickly made up a reason, "I don't have any skates," I answered.

"No problem!" she said, then took her purse and jacket from the closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be right back!"

She was ready to leave and was about to close the door behind her, when she suddenly turned and said "If your brother wakes up, tell him that there are still some pancake mixture on the counter,ok?" She winked and the door slammed shut from the great wind that blew outside.

A few question marks popped out of nowhere and floated on the top of my head, "What could she be thinking?" I thought.

I sat on the couch for her to return…

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to all anime fans who have read my fanfic so far! Especially Kiwi, who has been taking her time to edit my work, arigato gozaimasu! Chapter 10? Don't worry, I'm working on it. Please look forward to it! R&R please! **


	10. Skating on a Lake

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10**

**Skating On a Lake**

I waited and waited for the longest while, it was sure taking a long time for aunty to return… The front door finally opened. My aunt came in holding a box, judging from the size, it looked like a shoe box…

"Hi! I'm back!" she said, brushing some snow off her jacket.

"Is it snowing outside?" I asked.

"Just a little… Anyway, look at this!" she shoved the box onto my chest.

I opened the lid of the box and found a brand new pair of white skates! I couldn't believe that she actually went out and got them for me…

"They're for you, your foot size and your cousin's foot size are around the same size, so I think I got an approximate size, try it on!" my aunt said, with sparkling eyes, just waiting for me to try on my new pair of skates.

I slid them on and it was a perfect fit. It looked so cool! But now that I have a pair of skates of my own, I had no reason not to go to that skating trip with Ryoma-kun's family. Oh well, I guess I had no choice but to go then. Besides, Mr. Echizen was really hoping that I'd go…

My aunt helped me get ready and I headed over to Ryoma-kun's house at 12:00pm like I promised. It was really chilly out. Today, I remembered to wear my scarf, gloves, and earmuff. I don't like wearing hats, so I usually wear either a head bands or a pair of earmuffs instead. And of course, I made sure I brought the pair of skates with me.

When I got there, Ryoma-kun's family were all prepared for the outing, and were about to leave to walk over to the skating rink. Mr. Echizen noticed me and waved enthusiastically, I certainly waved back. When Ryoma-kun turned around, and saw me, he looked very surprised. I don't think his oto-san told him I was coming; I guess it was bad timing yet again…

"Nazu-chan, I'm so happy you came!" Mr. Echizen said, walking over to me, his black skates were slung across his neck. Following behind were of course, Ryoma-kun, his skates hung on his left shoulder and his mother, who was carrying what looked like a medium sized picnic basket, covered on top by a thick blue checkered material, so I couldn't really tell what was inside of the basket.

Mrs. Echizen nodded, smiling that soft smile she always had on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma-kun asked, his eyebrows rose, curious to know why I was there.

"Anou…your father asked me to come…" I answered shyly, gazing at my pair of skates, avoiding his gaze.

"I knew there was something strange about oyaji asking me to go skating all of a sudden. Other then tennis, I thought there was nothing else he could teach me…guess I should have never agreed to come," he thought aloud, he was mumbling, not that _I_ couldn't hear it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently, looking back up to look at his face

"Betsuni," he answered and looked away.

His parents brought us to the lake nearby. It was frozen solid. Mrs. Echizen put down the basket near the side of the lake and everyone put on their skates, and then went on the ice. But as soon as I stepped on the smooth surface, I slipped and fell.

"Itai!" I thought, wincing at the pain.

Mrs. Echizen skated up to me and held out a hand.

"Arigato…eh…Mrs. Echizen," I suppose that was the best thing I could have thought of, it would be weird if I called her 'Ryoma-kun's oka-san' all the time.

She smiled. I held on to it and tried to keep balance so that I wouldn't fall again. Mrs. Echizen was a really good skater. She taught me step by step on how to skate. She really did look a tad bit surprised though, seeing that I didn't know how to skate at all.

As for Ryoma-kun, he was an excellent skater. He and his oto-san were competing seeing who could skate faster, but sadly, it was his father that won every time.

Everybody fell a few times, even Ryoma-kun. It was all pretty funny until you fell down yourself… After I practiced with Mrs. Echizen for about an hour, I got better and decided to try skating myself.

I was skating with difficulty and I was always so close to falling, I looked so helpless, it made me feel embarrassed. Ryoma-kun was pretending to look away; I bet he was secretly laughing at me…

"Are you cold? Your face is a bit pink," Mrs. Echizen asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing, heh heh heh…" I wonder if this is what they call blushing. Whatever that is, nobody ever explained to me what it meant by a person blushing.

I took another step and slid, "Hey I think I did it!"

All of a sudden, something hit the back of my head hard. The impact made me loose my balance and I fell.

"I thought you said you got it," Ryoma-kun said cockily, yet coming towards me to help me up.

Ryoma-kun held out his hand for me and I grasped it with pleasure. I noticed a banana on the rink; I think that's what hit me. But…what was a banana doing here? I looked around; there was a quick shadow of a person that disappeared in the distance.

"Nazu-chan, you must be tired, let's take a break and have some hot chocolate!" Mrs. Echizen said, folding the blue cloth away. She took out a large silver thermos and cups from inside the basket.

Everybody got off the frozen lake and waited for Mrs. Echizen to pour out some warm frothy hot chocolate into some cups she had prepared an hour before the trip.

As Mrs. Echizen was getting the hot chocolate ready, Ryoma and I were building a snowman! It was fun to roll the snow ball into the snow making it bigger and bigger! Mr. Echizen helped us put the second snowball on top of the first snowball because it was too heavy a job for us to do ourselves. It was one big fat snowman in the end.

We drank some hot chocolate and then played more in the snow! Right after making the snowman, we then made snow angels in the snow, we even built a small snow fort; just big enough for Ryoma-kun and I to crawl inside of. And finally we had a huge snow ball fight! To tell the truth, I have never played or even been in a snow ball fight before. Besides, it's impossible to play by myself, right?

Ryoma-kun and I were just throwing snowballs at each other, and then Mr. Echizen joined in. It was fun, hitting and even getting hit for some odd reason. It didn't hurt much because of my thick puffy winter coat.

Mr. Echizen was just throwing snowballs randomly. Not even trying to aim for Ryoma-kun and I, he accidentally hit Mrs. Echizen back when she was pouring out some more hot chocolate for us to drink. Hot chocolate spilled out and fell, making a patch of brown on the snow.

I saw her eye twitch and a giant fire-like aura surrounded her.

"Who threw that?" she asked in a low tone.

Ryoma-kun and I both quickly pointed at Mr. Echizen. Mrs. Echizen picked up a snow ball and threw it directly at his face! And then everyone was throwing snowballs, it was fun with so many people. I don't think I have ever laughed and smiled so freely!

As we were having fun, I wondered why I had never felt such comfort when I was with my own family. When I was with my own family, I felt the complete opposite…

**Author's Note****: Having fun in the snow and letting everything out by laughing and throwing snowballs! Next chapter, is it really that much fun to spy on people? (Ayumi and Ryoma got stalked again!) Don't forget to review! I'll be waiting for them!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Betsuni (it's nothing)


	11. Pictures, Pictures and More Pictures!

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's Aunt's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11**

**Pictures, Pictures and More Pictures!**

As my dear niece and the boy's family played altogether in the puffy white snow, I was hiding behind a mountain of snow a good distance away, so they couldn't see me snapping pictures. I was so worried that my camera wouldn't be able to hold so many pictures at the rate that I took the photos. It didn't matter; I would have to worry about that later when my camera really does run out of room.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, not taking my focus and attention away from my source of my precious photos to look back at the person behind me.

It was Nazu-chan's onii-chan, Kira-kun. I decided to drag him along, because I find it's far more fun to stalk a certain someone or certain persons with more people!

"What are you doing?" he asked, I could sense his eye brows were raised curiously.

"Snapping pictures, what else could I be doing with a camera?" I answered, clicking the button on the top of my camera to snap another picture of Nazu and the boy.

"And you dragged me with you because…?" he said aggravated, and then waited for a good answer.

"I just thought you would like to meet your imoto-san's boyfriend!" I said, turning to face him, smiling widely.

"My younger sister's what?!" he said, almost shouting.

"Shhh! You don't want them to know we are here!" I said with a finger on my mouth, signifying for him to either speak lower or to cease talking at once.

"My younger sister, Nazu-chan, has a boyfriend?! No one ever told me that before…," he wondered softly out loud, "So you mean that little boy over there is Nazu-chan's boyfriend, are you kidding me?!" He hissed.

"No," I responded.

"Who is he exactly?"

"I don't know, you expect me to know that?"

There was a short pause, and then he continued.

"Haven't you been stalking them lately?"

"No, no, no, it's not called stalking, it's called _'watching my dear niece closely'_" I answered then turned back to take more pictures.

All these great pictures! I think I might need to buy a second picture book, maybe even a third one. She looks so adorable! I put my right hand on the side of my face, being awed by such loveliness!

Kira-kun cleared his throat.

"Do you still need me here?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you in a rush? Don't you want to see the _close relationship_ with Nazu-chan and that little boy??" I asked, continuing to click away.

"It's not like it's any of my business. Though I have a feeling that oto-samawon't be too happy about this…"

Kira-kun was right; Nazu-chan's oto-sama might not like this. Besides, he _did_ want me to train Nazu-chan to become a proper disciplined lady. But that really didn't matter, that could come later! I'll let them have some fun before that time comes along, when she won't have the opportunities to do these things anymore.

"Well, I'll tease Nazu-chan when I get home. Hah! I can just imagine it. The funny desperate, pouting face she has when I wrap my arms around her head, messing up her braids, it's funny," he said chuckling.

"You're so mean to your imoto-san!" I said, laughing internally inside my mind.

And then we both laughed aloud, but not too loud so that they were able too hear us.

Kira-kun never spent much time to really connect with Nazu-chan. After he turned 7 years old, his oto-sama took most of his childhood to 'train' him to become a tensai. After that, Kira-kun had not one minute to spend with Nazu-chan.

I still remember the time when he was teaching her imoto-san how to walk and say onii-chan properly. That was _way_ before; I think I might still have pictures of that in one of my photo albums…

These days, he always has to go to school and his parents have been signing him up for many different courses to keep him busy. Kira-kun has been coming home later then usual lately, around 5:00pm. From time to time, he has to buy dinner for himself because he has some courses that begin at like 7:00pm that finishes very late at 9:00pm! Things are always so complicated in this family.

The sound of Nazu-chan laughing brought me back to the fact that I was supposed to be taking some more pictures! I couldn't believe that I missed so much action when I was thinking! I must take more pictures! Ahahahaha!

"I have one freaky aunt…" whispered Kira-kun behind me, I sent him a glare.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Oh _nothing_," I said then looked back at Nazu-chan, so that I wouldn't miss anymore scenes.

I had never seen Nazu-chan so happy. Her smiling like that was the last thing I'd expect to see. Sure, she smiles at home, but something was completely different about the smile she has now and the ones she smiles on any other day… I can't say what it is that was so different, but the words are on the tip of my tongue. ARGH! Why couldn't the words just come out like they're supposed to?! Anyway, I continued snapping pictures, I would think about that later.

When I was taking the pictures, something was thrown at the back of my head.

"OW!!" I shouted, rubbing the growing throbbing lump on the top of my head.

Nazu-chan and the others were all about to look over towards our direction. I quickly ducked and hoped they hadn't spotted us yet.

"What did you just throw at me?!" I whined at Kira-kun.

Kira-kun picked up an orange from the snow covered ground and showed it to me. He was kept insisting that he wasn't the one who threw the fruit, but who could believe him. He was the only person standing behind me here…right?

I looked around, something quickly dashed into the bushes. Who or even, what could it have been?

"I'm going home," said Kira-kun, and then left before I could say anything.

"Hm…"

When I turned back to Nazu-chan's direction, they had already disappeared!! I got up and looked around, where could they have gotten to?!

I sighed, I should just return home…

**Author's Note****: I must thank my friend Kiwi for editing my story for me!! Arigato gozaimasu! I'm almost finished the prequel! Or maybe not… –Tired- Please enjoy the rest of the story and write a review!! And don't be too hard on me, considering this is my first Fanfic!**


	12. Boyfriend or a Boy Friend

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 12**

**Boyfriend or a Boy Friend**

We had just finished packing our stuff and were heading home after a long day of fun. We were walking along the path of white feathery snow. The cool winter breeze slipped into my jacket, sending icy shivers up my spine and goose bumps covered my arms.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Echizen asked me, turning her head back to smile sweetly, a few strands of her brown hair messily stuck to the sides of her face, her cheeks rosy pink.

I nodded; "Hai!" then smiled the brightest smile possible, the euphoric joy remained in my chest.

"We should go again! …How about we do it again tomorrow?" Mr. Echizen asked me with big sparkly eyes, his dark hair dampened wet from the snow ball fight.

"Tomorrow?" I asked confused, my head tilted to the right puzzled.

"He's just kidding," Ryoma-kun said as if he were hoping for it to be a joke.

"No, I'm not! We should get to know each other more!!" Mr. Echizen said excitedly, turning completely around and grinned; his grin was brighter than the summer sun.

Ryoma-kun lowered his white cap, "You're such a nuisance…" he mumbled underneath his breath.

"Nani?" Mr. Echizen asked, leering at his son.

"Nandemonai," Ryoma-kun said.

Ryoma-kun put both his hands behind his head, leaning his head back a bit, looking at the full-size blue sky. I wonder what he was thinking about; I just hoped it had nothing to do with me! Like how stupid I looked when I fell on the hard slippery ice; or when we all went crazy throwing snowballs at each other.

I couldn't help, but giggle a tiny bit. I thought it was pretty funny seeing Ryoma-kun with weird expressions on his face though, especially when he was looking into 'space'.

"What?" he asked me, he looked at me with a wondering glance.

"It's nothing…" I said then giggled some more, I quickly covered my mouth with my mittens to hide my laughter.

"Hmmm," he looked at me suspiciously from the corner of his eyes, turning back to look forward.

He had cool eyes, a dark hazel color and it was fun trying to guess what he was thinking about when you looked at him, or maybe just when _I_ look at them.

Mr. and Ms Echizen were walking in front, while Ryoma-kun and I were following behind them. I spied Mr. Echizen peeking at us once in a while. It was hilarious.

We parted ways as soon as we arrived at Ryoma-kun's house. Mr. Echizen kept on saying that we should have tea together and everything, but I just had to decline. I felt bad when I said, "Sorry, I must get home early today…" against Mr. Echizen's pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. He looked a whole lot happier after I promised that I would have tea with him another time though.

I smiled and waved good bye. And surprisingly, Ryoma-kun, for the first time, waved back with a smile on his face. My face flushed pink when I saw that. My heart skipped a beat, thumping out of my chest loudly. It was so loud that I was able to hear it ringing in my ears! There was a strange giddy feeling in my stomach, like butterflies fluttering madly. I shook my head, trying to forget these feelings. I watched them enter their nice and cozy home, thinking that I should return home as well.

I opened the front door and called out, "Tadaima!" I put my white skates back in its box, shoving the box into the far corner of the closet. I removed my boots; leaving them on the shoe rack. I slipped off my headband, scarf and mittens, stuffing them inside the inner sleeves of my coat, hanging the heavy jacket inside the closet as well.

I walked straight out of the coat room; my hair felt damp and flattened outlandishly because of the wind outside.

Onii-chan and Auntie seemed to be waiting for me in the living room…

"Onii-chan, don't you have school today?" I asked surprised, seeing that he's comfortably sitting on the couch, sipping a nice mug of hot chocolate held in his right hand.

"Kira-kun is taking a break from his courses today!" my aunt replied.

Onii-chan got up from the couch. He puts his left hand on my shoulder, looking seriously at my face and says…

"So… YOU never told ME, YOU had a BOYFRIEND!!" he shouted.

"I have a boyfriend? Me? Ara?"

"You sneaky little girl. You of all people, my own little sister going off out on a date and leaving her poor older brother all alone in the house with nothing to do, huh?!"

"Chotto mate…" I spoke in a terrified voice.

He put down his mug of hot chocolate and wrapped his arms around my entire neck, in a tight embrace. I COULDN'T BREATH!!

"Hanashite!!" I shouted, struggling to break free.

"I think I should leave you two, brother and sister duo to talk to yourselves… I'll be in the kitchen, tell me when you're done ok?" said my aunt with a chucking smile. She headed for the kitchen, waving slightly at us both.

"Hey, come back! Auntie, help me!!"

MAN! I AM GOING TO SUFFOCATE IF HE DOESN'T LET GO SOON! He loosens his grip a tad bit and used one of his hands to ruffle up my hair, while still holding a grip on me with the other.

Oh great, now I look messed up; my eyes spirally, my face going pale and my long curvy braids tangled together as well. How nice! My onii-chan loves to tease me.

"So how's your boyfriend huh??" a suspicious glare hit me.

"I don't have a boyfriend!!" I finally managed to push his arm away.

Gasping for air, he made me answer another question…

"So what do you call this? HUH?!" he held out a picture of Ryoma-kun and I playing in the snow.

"He's… a friend. That's all!" I answered blushing.

"He's just a 'friend', huh… Are you sure he isn't your _BOYFRIEND_?? Hmmm?" He asked, giving me a suspicious glare.

"He's a friend that's a boy."

"So he's your boyfriend."

"No, he's a boy and he's a friend… It's different from what a boyfriend is…"

"You're blushing…"

"I am not!!" I objected, feeling my face flushed hot pink.

"Aw, and to think my dear imoto-san would have a boyfriend before I could even get my hands on a girlfriend…" he sighed, "So… Who exactly is this _friend_ of your heh?"

I fell backwards onto the couch, I felt dizzy from the suffocating 'hug' my onii-chan gave me, the weariness of coming back from skating and the irritating subject about getting a BOYFRIEND!! Seriously, a boy friend is a friend and that's all there is to it!

Still, I MUST GET THAT PICTURE BACK!! I snapped out of exhaustion and jumped towards my brother's hands to grasp the picture. I had a bigger chance of reaching it, since I jumped at him from the couch and not the floor.

But his reflects were way too good, after leaping at him for what felt like a whole hour, I couldn't take it anymore. I practically passed out on the couch. Why was I so short…?

My ignorant onii-chan waved the picture above my drowsy face.

"Chibi Nazu-chan, you have really low stamina… I shall help you train! Now start chasing after me like you were before, that was fun!" he laughed.

I can't believe how childish my brother can be sometimes. From time to time I feel like I'm far more mature then him. I mean even Ryoma-kun seems more grown up then onii-chan every so often. I sighed; too tired to do anything. My eyes drooped, and I yawned softly.

Onii-chan put the picture down on the tea table and carried me upstairs, what he didn't know was that I took the picture and hid it in my pocket when he brought me to my room. He 'dropped' me on my bouncy bed and put some soft covers over my shoulder.

"Have a nice sleep, Kawaii no Baka Chibi imoto-san…" I heard him mumble in a low voice as he left my room and closed the room door while at it.

I had a faint smile on my face. I got up from my bed and went up to my table to make a bright shinny yellow star.

I fell into a deep sleep right after putting the star in the star jar… Thinking of all the fun things that happened today. Snow…it will all be carved into memory, with these sparkling stars.

And now, I have 3 of them…

**Author's Note****: Done! Well, i didn't mean that the story was done... But i finally finished writing this chapter!! Many thanx to readers and reviewers and my beta-reader Kiwi! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Nandemonai (forget it)

Ara? (what?)

Chotto mate (wait)

Hanashite (let go of me)

Kawaii no baka imoto-san (a cute, stupid little sister)


	13. Trouble Lies Ahead

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13**

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

I woke up extra early this morning so that I wouldn't be late for school! It was the first day back after the winter break. I couldn't really believe that the holidays passed by, just like that in a flash. I quickly took my outfit out of my closet and changed into it. Today, I was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt, with a pair of denim jeans.

I packed my school bag and left my room. With a smile, I went down stairs. From the top of the stairs, I was able to smell some tasty toast. My stomach growled noisily, my tongue ran across my lips, I could almost taste the rich warm piece of buttered toast on my taste buds… I was starving!!

"Ohayo aunty!" I said when I saw her sitting comfortably on the kitchen chair; waiting for the bread to pop out of the toaster.

"Ohayo!" she replied.

I put my school bag next to my chair and sat down.

"Aunty, what are you d—" I stopped and froze before I was able to finish my sentence.

She smiled innocently, "Nani?" she asked with a BIG smile spread, stretched out wide across her face.

A big sweat drop slid down the back of my head. I didn't notice it at all before, because I was too excited about school starting again, but… THE ENTIRE KITCHEN TABLE WAS COVERED WITH PICTURES OF RYOMA-KUN AND I!!

"Oh these, I was just reorganizing this album by time and day the pictures were taken!" my aunt said.

I turned pale, almost white.

"Oi, Nazu-chan, are you ok?" she asked, shaking me lightly.

A clear 'ding' sound came from the toaster, which signified that the pieces of toast were done. Two crispy, golden brown pieces of toast popped out. My aunt went to put them on plate when I was still half dead, sitting on my chair.

I sniffed the air, it smelled good, and I was totally famished… I snapped back to reality. A white plate with two golden pieces of toast on it was put in front of my face.

I took a piece from the plate; it felt so warm in my right hand. I munched on it, a 'crunch' was heard and bits of crumbs dropped down from the toast. Soon, I found myself stuffing the last bit of the second piece of toast in my mouth. I couldn't believe I was really this hungry. My aunt sat back down, in front of me, looking at the pictures gleefully. She looked like she was in heaven.

"Aunty, what's with you and these pictures?" I asked.

She put her left hand on her cheek while holding a picture in the other, "I don't know…! You two look so ADORABLE together! I just can't help but look at them a bit longer before I won't be able to!" she starts laughing.

"What do you mean by, _'before you won't be able to'_?" I asked, feeling slightly worried and confused.

My voice was trembling a bit. Just the idea of not being able to see my fun, crazy and caring aunty was like separating from my very own 'oka-sama'.

She stopped laughing suddenly and quickly changes subjects, while gazing up at the kitchen clock, hung up on the wall, "Oh look at the time! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!"

Aunty grabbed my arm and my bag; almost dragging me to the living room to put on my winter clothing. I looked at her perplexed, what did she mean by that? 'Before she wouldn't be able to.'

Aunty braided my hair and walked me to school. She smiled good bye and promised to pick me up after school today.

Ryoma-kun was standing near the front gates waiting for me.

"Ohayo!" I greeted.

"Ohayo," he replied, then sneezed.

"Daijoubu?" I asked the tone of my voice; hinting the worry I felt.

"I'm fine, probably caught a cold while skating yesterday," his voice sounded strange, completely different than what he really sounded like.

The bell rang, and everybody hurriedly entered the building to avoid anymore of the bitter cold. The teacher taught us how to sing this really interesting song today as well as understanding what the words in the song meant.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star… It was a fun song to sing! I really enjoyed it. Everybody was singing together in harmony, I felt that there was a very friendly and cheerful atmosphere in the class room. Except for the fact that Ryoma-kun didn't look like he was enjoying much, it really bothered me.

"Ryoma-kun, are you sure you're ok?" I asked again just to make sure, his cheeks were a bit pink, and I don't think it was blushing or anything, whatever that's suppose to mean, it just looked as if he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"I'm fine," he sneezed again.

He walks over to the teacher's desk to get a tissue. There was always a tissue box situated on the top right corner of our teacher's desk. Ryoma-kun told me that she said that you were allowed taking some whenever you needed it.

Well, we practically just learned how to sing that one song the whole class! It was amusing; maybe I should sing it to aunty when I get home. I bet she'd love that!

The last bell of the day rung, everyone went to pack their bags and headed home. I saw all of the other kids meet up with their parents, brothers or sisters, but aunty was no where in sight.

I said good bye to Ryoma-kun and went around the front of the school in search for my aunt. After the crowd of children cleared, I saw aunty walking towards me; she was late…by just a bit.

"Aunty!" I waved.

But what surprised me wasn't the fact that she was late, but it seemed that both of my parents were with her too!

"Oto-sama! Oka-sama!" I shouted happily.

I missed them so much, I hadn't seen them for at least a week, but it felt like a whole entire year since I'd last seen them!

They went up to me and embraced me. All holding hands together, we walked home. I pranced happily along the sidewalk with my oto-sama's hand in my right, and my oka-sama's hand in my left. This was an event worth smiling for.

We got home and gathered around the kitchen table. Everybody sat down in their respectable place and started discussing about a few things. To my surprise, it was my oto-sama who started the conversation.

"Nazu-chan, I have a little surprise to give you. This was supposedly for your fifth birthday**,** but we decided to tell you ahead of time," he said.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"We will be moving to Tokyo on the day of your next birthday."

I gasped, it felt like my heart stopped beating. I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy or sad about this predicament.

"I've decided to start a new business there and things will certainly be a lot better compared to how things are now." he continued.

I must stay calm, I had to… If this was my oto-sama's decision, I mustn't refuse. How could I refuse? With a huge wave of disappointment taking over in my heart, I used the last of my energy to smile and try to at least _look_ content.

"Hurray!" I shouted like a usual little kid, clapping my hands in false joy.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," my oka-sama said with gentle smile.

"And also, Kira-kun, you once mentioned something about being interested in technology design. I've decided to send you to the best technology college they have in Tokyo." said my oto-sama.

"Whooo! That's so cool!" he shouted, now _he_ sounded excited, he was more pleased then I was; that's for sure.

My aunt smiled sadly in the background, she looked sad as she stared down at her lap, and that was something I've never seen her do before. It was weird seeing Aunty like this, it was weird that she didn't have her usual bright smile on her face. She looked so different; so different that she almost looked like a different person altogether. Did that mean she wouldn't be taking care of me when we'll be living in Tokyo? It didn't seem like it, I mean, she has her own family here; a daughter named Ayuri.

What should I do? If I declined, things won't go so well. I would obviously get yelled at, and my oto-sama and oka-sama would be really angry and disappointed at me… But if I didn't object to the idea…I would be separated from all my friends, well actually, the only friend I had was Ryoma-kun but that idea itself was dreadful enough. And not only him, there's also aunty… I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Ryoma-kun or aunty or Mr. and Mrs. Echizen anymore.

To say the truth, I have never really disobeyed my parents. _Never_… I would give my parents a really bad image if I behaved like how I wanted to right now.

As I was thinking about the situation; sitting silently in my seat listening to their great ideas planned for Tokyo, I felt…left out. Oto-sama didn't even ask for my opinion and decided this on his own with oka-sama.

I wanted to burst into tears. My vision became blurry before I noticed that my eyes stung, filled with tears.

"Nazu-chan, is something wrong?" my oka-sama asked looking at me worriedly.

"Iie, I'm just so happy… I'm so happy that I'm crying!" I smiled. I was so upset; I didn't know how real this smile looked. I didn't know if I could keep this smile in place for much longer.

"I'm glad," she said and gave me one her gentle smiles again.

I felt guilty now; I was only thinking of myself, and what I wanted. I was being selfish. Not caring about my onii-chan, oka-sama and oto-sama. I decided… I would go to Tokyo. Now, how was I supposed to tell Ryoma-kun about this? Should I tell him truthfully as his friend? Or should I lie about all this? Should I not say anything at all?

"Excuse me," I apologized, and then left the kitchen with my arm covering my eyes, blocking the sight of my tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you sure she's ok?" asked onii-chan, looking over at my retreating figure, running up the stairs.

"She's fine," oto-sama answered for me.

But I wasn't _fine,_ my mood was a whole lot worse then just _fine_. I locked myself in my room, thinking and crying on my table. My star jar was sitting there, right in front of me.

It was a shining clear glass that looked as delicate and beautiful as crystal to me in the sunlight. Three lonely stars; one orange, another; silver and the last, yellow were inside. A thin, dark magenta colored ribbon was tied around its cover with a bow. Three small sakura flowers were painted on the left bottom corner of the jar. And on the very bottom, my name was written in black characters, Ayumi Nazu.

Actually, my last name was supposed to be Nazue, but I find that it sounds better if you take off the 'e', spelling it as Nazu. My parents didn't mind if I wrote it that way, nobody did. You can say that nobody really cares about what I do; it only really mattered to me. Like, if I didn't listen to what my parents say.

But I didn't want to do that.

Someone at school once asked me why they had never seen my parents before. But all I could have said was, "I don't know…" It's been so long since I've asked myself that question…

Why am I… Or now I am quite happy to say, why _was_ I always alone…?

**Author's Note****: Sorry that it took me sooo long for me to post this chapter! I had this major author's block and couldn't write anything! If you have any tips and comment, please write a review and tell me! I must thank my friend Kiwi for editing my story for me!! Arigato gozaimasu! And arigato gozaimasu for all of you who has read my story! I appreciate it very much! **

**Things are going pretty bad right now; I will soon be separated from all my friends! –Cry- So, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to face Ryoma-kun with this? Find out, on the next chapter!**


	14. Whipped

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 14**

**Whipped **

I couldn't think properly, not even at school. In about a few months from now, I'd have to leave America for Japan. I smiled when I noticed how childish I was acting since yesterday. I guess I'm still just a child. So many things I was going to face, yet I couldn't even face one of them.

I wiped my tears away with my glove; before entering the school gates. I look around, where was Ryoma-kun? The school bell rung, I waited in the snow. I waited for him, but he never came. I was the last one to enter the school because I was waiting for Ryoma-kun. I felt uncomfortable without him by my side.

"Where could he be?" I wondered.

The question was stuck in my head the whole class. He meant so much to me, I completely forgot the fact that I was leaving for Japan. I could only really think about Ryoma-kun, and how lonely it is here without him.

I sighed, it was already the end of the day, and he still hadn't arrived. Ryoma-kun… This was the first time he was ever absent from school.

I walked out of the school into the school yard. Everywhere I looked and turned to, was as purely white as marshmallow. Daijoubu desu, I thought to myself.

A group of girls, the punk girls, stood in front of me and blocked my way. Among them were some guys and people in higher grades.

"Is this _her_?" asked one of punk guys.

The leader of the group, the girl that had been holding a grudge on me since the beginning of the school year, nodded.

"I heard you were picking on my little sister," the guy said, looking down on me.

"I did not," I spoke in English, it still had a bit of a Japanese accent to it.

The boy laughed. He had black, or more like a very dark brown hair color, as well as a bit of dark blue dyed at the end of it, malicious blue eyes, and a piercing in his right ear, two in his left. He was tall, probably a 5th grader maybe even a 6th grader. He must be the girl's older brother, why am I not surprised? They are so alike, in looks _and _in attitude.

"Liar! You've been calling me names since you entered this school!" the mischievous girl faked a cry and acted all innocent and cute, it made me sick to my stomach.

"I don't believe you," the boy said in a low tone, looking at me seriously.

"Che, if you want to listen to your stupid sister, then do as you wish, but you would be an idiot if you really do so," I said without thinking, I wasn't in a good mood, and neither was he after hearing that.

Whatever that's going to happen, it's not going to be pretty… I can already see the anger burning in his eyes. People here, why are they all the same, they are all people who would pick on me. Accept for one, the one who decided to protect me instead…Ryoma-kun.

A small flashback flashed into my mind like a forwarding video tape. That one time…where he defended me and called me his friend…

"Why you, you won't get away with this!" the boy shouted.

He lifts his right hand; in it was a long skipping rope. The boy had it ready all along. He whipped it, aiming at me and me only; I guess I really got him angry after calling him an idiot.

My first reaction was to use my arms to cover my face. And I'm happy I did, though it was impossible see the mark since I was wearing a jacket; I was still able to feel that hard whip when it hit me. I fell to my knees.

Che. Violent kids…I thought and stared at them angrily. My eyes squinted a bit when I felt the pain on my right arm.

But after I thought about it, the conclusion was that I deserve this. I'll consider it punishment for not objecting to my oto-sama's decisions when I had a chance to, rather then blaming this whole predicament on these kids.

They just wanted to see me weak and cry, and that's exactly what I planned not to do. I have never cried at school, not once, no matter what happened all those other times and that also includes this time. I would like to keep my reputation of never been seen crying. I don't want to be treated like a little kid.

I'm going to let them take their anger out on me, just this once, I felt I was wrong. I should get punished, I had to be! Besides, there was no point running, they would catch up to me in no time, and I would also have to suffer the consequences if I did.

Everyone else has already left and there were no teachers surveying the area. I was left alone stuck in the dark underworld of sadness and pain. I was being bullied, again, like all of those other days. I never knew I would need Ryoma-kun by my side so much. If he was there, there wouldn't be so much people picking on me, they won't even dare trying.

The boy lifted his hand up once again, and I am ready for it. At that moment, a yellow tennis ball comes out of nowhere and hits the boy's hand, making him drop the skipping rope.

"What the freak was that?!" he asked.

After he rubbed the hurting red wound on his hand a few times, he picked up the rope again, ignoring where that tennis ball came from. He thrust the 'whip' again. But right when I thought I was going to get hit by the whip again, a figure of someone suddenly dashed and helped block the hard thrust of the whip. He blocked most of the sun, casting a shadow from where I was sitting; I was still on my knees.

All I could see was his silhouette. A certain someone was standing right in front of me, blocking most of the light. And when I heard him speak, I couldn't believe my ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" the figure asked in a firm tone.

"Ryo— Ryoma-kun?" I thought.

I surprised actually, who would ever imagine him being here after he skipped the whole day of school! And most of all, stopping the whip from hitting me, being my shield, and protecting me from all things, I can't go on like this forever. Ryoma-kun, if I rely on you too much, how was I supposed to live my life in Tokyo? I thought to myself.

"Who the hell are you?" the older boy asked angrier then before, he notices the red racket Ryoma-kun holds in his right hand, "So you were the one who shot that ball! If you don't get away, someone's gonna get hurt."

Ryoma-kun didn't move. Now, there was anger not only in the boy's eye, but in Ryoma-kun's too. Both looked like they wouldn't hold back, I'm worried for what this might bring…

The boy thrashed the whip on Ryoma-kun this time, he didn't move. What was he doing? If he doesn't move now, he won't be able to dodge it! Without taking a single step, he caught the skipping rope with a single hand, right before it hit his face.

Ryoma-kun stood there, blazing in anger, with the whip in his left hand, staring fumingly at the other boy. The boy looked stunned, but just for a moment, I heard him gasp.

"I'm not gonna move," said Ryoma-kun firmly.

The boy chuckled and let go of the rope, he put both hands in his pockets and left, laughing, head facing the sky. I watched him carefully, incase he was planning for another attack. But he just walked away laughing. I'm sure Ryoma-kun was just as surprised as I was.

"You're just going to let them go?!" the gothic girl, his little sister shouted.

"That boy will not leave that spot until he is assured the girl is safe, no point of doing this anymore. Give up, it's not worth wasting our energy," he said looking back at us then grinned.

"What just happened?" I thought out loud, still speaking in English of course.

"He's giving a chance for you to run, so you better be grateful for this!" the girl stuck out her tongue and made a weird face. Then followed her brother to where ever he was planning to go.

Everyone followed the punk girl and they all left the scene

"Anou, Ryoma-kun…" I hesitantly said.

Ryoma-kun suddenly dropped to his knees and held his left arm. He must have gotten hurt when he blocked the last thrust from the whip for me.

"Ryoma-kun!" I said worriedly.

His eyes were squinting. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I got hurt because of my foolishness; Ryoma-kun got hurt in the process. I'm so…_useless_.

We helped each other up and slowly walked home on the icy path to Ryoma-kun's house. Ryoma-kun was coughing; he must have taken a day off of school because he was sick. Ryoma-kun…this is my all fault! My eyes became watery.

"What's the matter? Did you get hurt badly?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Iie, it's just that…" I kept on hesitating.

"It's just that what?" he asked, not understanding what I was trying to say.

Should I tell him, right now? The fact that I was leaving and going off to Tokyo with my family and that I would probably never see him again? No, not yet, perhaps later.

"It's just that…you got hurt because of me."

"Mada mada dane," he looked at me with a painless face.

It certainly made me feel better…that face of his. No matter what kind of expression he put on, I was happy to see it. I smiled sadly, and didn't know why anymore. I just wish someone could tell me, why I was still smiling in such a condition.

Tears leaked for the corner of my eyes. And it felt like it was turning into ice in such a cold weather. Probably -15 degrees? I'm guessing. The swift wind blew some dead brown leaves from the floor, into the sky. I wonder where the wind would take it.

My mind was filled with silly questions, like: I wonder how many days until I leave for Tokyo? Or, how much longer I could keep this secret from Ryoma-kun? When should I tell him?

I really just don't know anymore…

**Author's Note****: I must thank my friend Kiwi for editing my story for me!! Arigato gozaimasu! And arigato gozaimasu for all of you who have reviewed and who have read my story! I appreciate it very much! Please review some more!**

**So now, I just came up with all these questions, and they are all stuck in my head! Wanna know the answers? Find out in the next chapter! Please look forward to it!! Btw, 'Che' is Ayumi's favorite quote, just like 'Mada Mada Dane' is Ryoma's favorite quote.**


	15. Never Felt Loved

**Love and Tennis mix**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs.**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 15**

**Never Felt Loved**

We made it there to Ryoma-kun's house in no time. When we had finally arrived, Ryoma-kun told me to sneak into the bathroom, because he didn't want his parents to see him in the condition that he was at the moment, battered and slightly bruised. We both quietly tiptoed across the threshold; Ryoma-kun peeked in to see if anyone was around. Luckily, no one was in sight.

Ryoma and I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind us silently. He got me to sit on a little stool by the sink. He stood on tiptoes to reach and get the little first aid-kit, and then kneeled down so that we were able to look at each other eye to eye.

We took off our heavy winter jackets and rolled up our sleeves, noticing the dark red marks on our arms. My wound was on my right arm and his on his left. I took Ryoma-kun's arm and felt my heart aching, "This is my entire fault Ryoma-kun…"

He winced harshly, wrenching his arm almost abruptly from my hands. I had let go of it in alarm, moving my body back by reflex. "Stop blaming everything on yourself. It was my choice," he said, and held his wounded arm with his other hand.

I took some cotton balls and soaked it with water and soap. I then dabbed it carefully on the gash. His arm twitched in pain.

"Stop moving," I commanded, I softened my eyes a bit, looking less tense, "This is the least I can do…"

He looked surprised when I said that. The soft gentle face I put on, it made his cheek glow light pink.

When I was still gently dabbing the red mark on his arm, he swiftly embraced me, tighter and tighter still. My eyes popped open in surprise, and I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you—" he cut me off, before I could finish the question.

"Never will I ever leave you alone anymore. I will protect you…zuto!" he told me firmly.

That last part made me cry. My vision blurred, tears slowly slid down my cheeks and the sensation of bursting out into endless sobs were caught stuck inside of my throat. Forever, how long could this forever last? Until my birthday that was. That day was still so far off, but was arriving soon. I smiled, the tears continued to leak through. I would be happy to see him protect me, even if it was just going to be a very short period of time, he saying forever.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun, arigato…"

"Drop the kun, just call me Ryoma," he said.

"Hai, Ryoma," I spoke, comforted by his warm hug.

He finally let go, "Ryoma, I want you to call me Ayumi, just Ayumi."

"Ayumi?" he wondered.

"Hai!" I put a gleeful smile on my face.

Both of our face turned blush pink, and we both agreed upon our new decision.

When we were cleaning our wounds, I found out that the reason why Ryoma-kun, I mean, Ryoma wasn't at school today. It seemed that he was sick, and almost couldn't get out of bed. Ms. Echizen told him not to go to school, but Ryoma refused because he knew that if he wasn't there, there would be people who would pick on me. So he ran out of the house. That reminded me of how I was on my 4th birthday. Now that I think of it, I was very naïve, and I still am.

I rolled up my pants; there were bruises and scratches there too.

"Ayumi, why do you have bruises on your knee?" he asked, the fact that he called me Ayumi was overwhelming. Ryoma saying my name with his wonderful voice, made the feelings of those past few moments fade away.

"It's nothing, it's just that those girls were tripping me in class, so I ended up with all these scratches on my hands and knees," I answered, cleaning up my injuries.

Ryoma looked angry; his hand was rolled up into a fist.

"I'm fine, really, I am still happy you showed up to save me, I still couldn't thank you properly. Arigato, Ryoma!"

"Don't be so formal."

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that, his face flushed when I did so. He opened the cupboards and took a box out, inside, were bandages. He took one and stuck it on one of my scratches on my knee. Now I was the one flushing.

After a long conversation, in the bathroom of all places to be in, I had decided to go home. I still hadn't told him yet. I'd let him figure it out, if he couldn't by the time I had to leave, I'd have to tell him, my painful secret…

I put my jacket back on and Ryoma had opened the bathroom door a bit, just to make sure the coast was clear. We wouldn't want Mr. or Ms. Echizen to find us hiding in there.

Things would get very suspicious, and we'd have to be questioned yet again.

"Nobody's here," Ryoma whispered.

I nodded, I decided to just run and head for the door when I suddenly slipped on water and fell.

"Ow!" I practically shouted.

"Ayumi!" he shouted silently, my face turned pink when I heard my name being called that way.

There was water all over the floor; I haven't noticed that we had spilled so much water! Man, I'm such a klutz!

I heard some foot steps coming from the stairwell, someone was coming. I had to act fast! I got up, and raced to the front door.

"Mata ne, Ryoma," I whispered before I left.

Ryoma did some hand signals telling me to just hurry up and go; I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I went home, no one found me suspicious, nor did they realize that I had a red line on my arm. It was covered by my long sleeved shirt, so I don't blame them.

I had snuck up to my room, closing the door behind me. I sighed in relief when I didn't hear anyone questioning about the red mark on my arm. Like usual, I sat back down on my chair, beside my table.

I pulled my precious star jar towards me. My sleeves were rolled up a bit, and I could see the whip mark on my right arm, partly covered by my long sleeved, navy blue colored shirt.

I rolled it up a bit more so I could see the whole thing. It didn't hurt as much as it had before, just when I touched it.

I took all of the ribbons out of my star jar, and picked a pretty strip of turquoise ribbon amongst them all. I looked at the mark on my arm as I started folding the strip of paper into a mini star.

I know, kind of strange; being bullied and here I was still making a star for my star jar because of what had happened today. But I wanted to fill up this star jar before I had to leave. Anything that gave me the feeling of even the slightest happiness, I'd make a star and put it in the star jar.

Forgetting all the negatives points that had happened so far and thinking of only the positive that moment. For the first time in my life, someone called me Ayumi. I'm very glad; I had a funny tingly feeling inside of me that made my face flush when I heard it coming from Ryoma's mouth.

-Start Flash Back-

I nodded, I decided to just run and head for the door when I suddenly slipped on water and fell.

"Ow!" I practically shouted.

"Ayumi!" Ryoma shouted silently, my face turned pink when I heard my name being called that way.

-End of Flash Back-

I sighed, those are very precious moments. I don't want to ever forget about these things. I popped the turquoise star into my beautiful crystal clear star jar. It made a nice sound when the star hit the bottom of the glass jar, a nice clear sound I would have liked to hear at least once everyday. To me, it was the sound of pure genuine happiness.

I was thinking a lot these few days, a bit too much. Something that was so simple, why was I making such a fuss about it? I had decided, and things still couldn't be changed, I would have to go to Tokyo.

I just hope I can fill up this jar before I go… I only have a few months left! And time passes quickly; it goes by so very fast I sometimes wouldn't be able to catch up to it. Glancing at the star jar, I just wanted to tell myself that I was happy being here…meeting Ryoma, Aunty, even meeting those bullies.

Without Aunty, I wouldn't be here right now, I would have probably been left alone; to starve to death without having anyone even caring a tad bit for me. Without the bullies, I would have never met Ryoma. And last but not least, if it weren't for Ryoma, I would have never… Never felt loved.

I wondered if someone could tell me, the feeling I have inside me now, the tingly fuzzy feeling, could it have been the feeling of love?

**Author's Note****: Many thanks to my friend Kiwi for editing my story for me!! And arigato gozaimasu for all of you who have reviewed and who have read my story! I appreciate it very much! And please review some more!**

**So, all I have to do now is concentrate on filling up my star jar right? Maybe! Who knows? There's more then just that happening. Next chapter; Karupin seems to be in it! Please look forward to it!! **

**Extra Note:**** When one calls another by name only, without an identication of san, sama, kun or chan. Their relationship must be really close; especially if they are calling each other by first name. **


	16. Karupin the Fightful Cat

**Love and Tennis mix~**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs.**

**Author's Note****: I fast forwarded a bunch of stuff and now it's close to the leaving date… And just to say, there're a lot of random scenes in this chapter.**

**This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 16**

**Karupin the Frightful Cat**

Winter had come and gone; similar to how the drifting snowfall had already melted away turning into full bloom spring but that season was only drifting off and away just as quickly. Time really does pass us by so swiftly…But the one little detail that resided in my mind, haunting me endlessly …Was that summer would be arriving just as hastily as spring had. Tomorrow, I would be leaving for Tokyo. The sadness that thrived inside me was indescribable. As it was my last day in America, I decided to wake up before 6:00am to watch the very last sunrise I would see here, sadly enough. There wouldn't be enough time to see it tomorrow before the plane departure.

I dressed myself with a rather simple white summer dress and hat. I headed towards my favorite place, the orange tree… It was quite difficult to climb the tree with my new sandals, but I eventually made it. I sat on the largest branch, waiting…

I was so anxious to see the sun rise, my fingers dug into the thick crust of the tree's bark so hard, that I thought for certain that these fingers of mine would begin to bleed. I sat there on that branch; and stared out impatiently towards the dark skyline. Everything was so peacefully quiet. It was quiet enough so that I was able to hear the grass swaying and the wind blowing…it was unbelievable, to really think I would actually leave such a beautiful place…

I felt glad that my hair weren't put into braids; I couldn't have since my aunt was still asleep, and no one was awake to help me braid my hair at that time. I let my long brown hair loose. I never noticed how long my hair was until now… Tresses of my hair lightly danced in the wind.

"Ayumi?" a familiar voice called out.

I turned around and gazed down to see my _best friend_. I smiled gently, "Come up and watch the sunrise with me!"

Ryoma climbed up and sat right next to me.

"Ryoma, it's not like you to wake up so early," I said.

"Oyaji woke me up and told me to work on my stamina… I was supposed to run a few laps around the neighborhood." There was a short pause, "You're hair isn't in braids…" he replied, he stared at my long hair.

I nodded, "I like it this way."

"It's too long," He mumbled.

I chuckled slightly; it was just like him to be saying that. I looked back towards the distant horizon, and spotted the single lining of the silvery sun rising stretching across the distance. The dark blue sky became purple, soon melding into red, pink and yellow; blending in with each other. It made the ocean water sparkle like diamonds and the leaves flutter.

"It's beautiful," I commented, trying not to look directly at it.

There were very few clouds, so the view from the orange tree was spectacular. From the corner of my eye, I glanced at Ryoma, the sun made his eye shine with a certain brightness that felt so warm. Those eyes of hazel brown blazed with concentration. I loved his eyes, and of course, I loved him too… Ahem, I meant as a _friend_…yes, just a _friend_…right?

I didn't know or understand anything at all about my own feelings. Love…I had never experienced that before. Who knew what it was like? But Ryoma was a very important friend to me, I could have told you that much.

He didn't know I was leaving the next day; it was somewhat of a good thing, I supposed. But I felt an overwhelming urge to tell him. I wanted to see his reaction to this hidden secret I had kept from him for this long; up until now. I wanted so much for that; before I would take my leave.

But Ryoma was still Ryoma. He was laid back, arrogant, and surprisingly quiet when I wasn't around. He wouldn't miss _me_…I hoped not.

Ryomawas about to leave after seeing the sun rise.

"I should go, I still have 3 laps to finish, I'll see you tomor—"

I cut him off; I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow, "Can I…go to your house today?" I asked shyly.

Ryoma gave me a strange look, 'why would you want to go to my place?' was written all over his priceless expression.

He climbed down and jumped off. Looking away he supposed, "I guess so."

I had a gleeful smile on my round face. I quickly climbed down and followed him.

"I'm home."

"Sorry for the unexpected visit!" I shouted. I was very surprised when I noticed that his whole family was awake at this hour.

"Ah! Hello Nazu-chan, how nice of you to visit!" Mr. Echizen wanted to drag me to the living room, just like the last time…

Ryoma took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs; up to his room.

"Hey! Ryoma, where do you think you're going with her?!?" shouted Mr. Echizen, Ryoma kept his silence. "Oh I see, you want to keep her all yourself don't you _hmmm_???"

He slammed the door shut to avoid the voice of his otou-sama.

"Ayumi, I want you to close your eyes…"

"What?" I thought surprised.

"Close your eyes."

I was wondering what he was trying to do… Maybe he wanted to show me a new magic trick? I slowly closed my eyes, shutting them tight. He took my hand and put it on something warm and fuzzy. What was it? I couldn't tell what it was exactly; I knew it couldn't have been a blanket or a pillow. I was about to open my eyes but Ryoma told me not to peek.

He made me stroke the furry thing, "Open your eyes."

I did as soon as he had said so and I found my hand on his CAT!!!!

"Whaaa!!!" I shouted, jumping from my seat.

***

"What do you think they're doing in there?" asked Mr. Echizen suspiciously after hearing me scream.

"Who knows? Let me remind you, Ryoma isn't like you! He's only 5 years old!" replied Mrs. Echizen.

"What do you mean by 'he isn't like me', he's my son!!" asked Mr. Echizen.

"Figure that out by yourself…" Mrs. Echizen went back to washing dishes.

***

Karupin, his cat, twirled its tail around my leg.

"What are you doing!?!" I shouted at the cat. (Don't ask me why I was shouting at a cat.)

***

"Are you sure there's nothing going on up there?" asked Mr. Echizen again.

Mrs. Echizen's eye twitched, and right when she was about to throw her slipper at him, a pear came flying out of nowhere and hit his head.

"OW! What was that?!" he wondered, looking at the fruit on the ground, "A pear???"

Mrs. Echizen sighed, but spotted a shadow that disappeared near the open window. "Who ever it was, thank you for hitting him," she thought, "Now I don't have to waste my energy to aim the slipper at your head, throw it, then pick it up again!" she said as she laughed at her dear husband.

"Ow!" Mr. Echizen continued to rub the red lump on his head.

***

"Ryoma, what are you doing?!"

"Don't move," he commanded.

Not that I could anyway, my peaceful morning had just become my most frightful nightmare. Why was the cat in his room anyway?!?

The feline pranced onto me, making me stumble backwards. And then it licked my face.

"I just wanted to show you that cats aren't as scary as you think…" Ryoma picked up Karupin and put his cat on his bed, then began to play with his precious pet.

I got up and walked towards him, looked at the cat then placed myself eye to eye level with it.

"Meow!"

Ryoma put my hand on the kitty and petted it. Karupin purred, deeply comforted. My heart slowed its pace down. And I had a slight smile on my face; even though I was in front of one of the things I feared the most.

"Ryoma, do you want to know…why I was scared of cats?" I asked.

He continued playing with the cat, but shook his head as a response to my question. I told him the story.

Last year, when I was at my aunt's house playing with my cousin, I saw a cat and I wanted to play with it. It glared at me and when I tried petting it, I got badly scratched. I thought all cats were like that, mean and inconsiderable, so I became scared of them after a while.

Ryoma laughed in his head, I could tell. He had a strange smile that showed he was about to burst out laughing any minute then.

But I was happy; I was no longer scared of cats. No longer scared of Ryoma's kitty; Karupin…

**Author's Note****: Thanx to Kiwi-chan, there should be less mistakes in my story after the edit. And minna-san arigato gozaimasu! Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!**

**Karupin Kawaii!! But I am still surprised how I got off the fright of fear so easily…it's probably because Ryoma is with me… -blush- **

**It's my last day in America!! T.T I'm going to miss everybody!! Anyways, next chapter, the continuation of what happens on my last day at America… **


	17. Wish Upon a Star

**Love and Tennis mix~**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs.**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu's POV (point of view). Please note that the POV varies, so be sure to read the Authors Note before reading each chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 17**

**Wish Upon a Star**

The day went by so quickly, so fast I didn't notice that the sun in the sky was almost setting. I was glad to be able to watch the sunset with Ryoma and his family as well.

Playing with Karupin wasn't the only thing we did. After having lunch at his house, we played cards. Mr. and Mrs. Echizen taught me how to play gold fish. They were very surprised when they found out I didn't know how to play this child's card game. Even though Ryoma didn't want to play, Mr. Echizen managed to force him to do so. But we had fun, I guessed it was ok.

Dinner was exquisite! Mrs. Echizen made Japanese food, not to forget, she made my favorite California rolls and her tempura was awesome! We were all stuffed eating her scrumptious meal. I felt like a big fat balloon sitting at the dinner table; most of all, I felt so at home with the Echizens. I wished my family could be like this, having fun together and Oka-san making a real homemade meal

It was stuffy in the house, even with the air conditioning on. I wanted to go out side. Ryoma didn't mind coming with me, after all, it was REALLY hot in the house. Mrs. Echizen said that she'd meet us out side after she finished washing the dishes. And as for Mr. Echizen, he would rather lie on the couch and watch TV; he said he wanted to rest a bit.

Holding hands, Ryoma and I ran to the orange tree. I was panting by the time we got there; Ryoma was still in tip top shape. I guess I should wake up early every morning and run around the neighborhood too.

"Mada mada dane," he said watching me breathe heavily.

"No fair," I complained.

He laughed and I started to laugh with him. He picked a pretty looking Anemone flower and handed it to me.

"For me?" I tilted my head to one side, feeling uncertain.

He didn't respond. I took the flower and thanked him, then put it in my hair, right above my ear.

We lied down on our backs, next to each other looking at the sky. When all of a sudden, something as shinny as a diamond appeared in the sky.

"Look a star!" I shouted.

"It's just a star, what are you so amazed about?" Ryoma asked, not impressed.

I continued looking at it, I could help myself but to start singing; 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

The sky was slowly getting covered in stars. There were many little dots of sparkling light. Ryoma was ignoring my singing; I personally didn't think I had a good singing voice, even though my aunt always praised it. He had his eyes closed, was he asleep?

I turned around and lied down on the grass with my stomach. I was looking at his face with curiosity. Was he really asleep? I giggled, the face he had when he's asleep is so much kinder then when he's awake. His eyes changes the way he looks I guess.

Ryoma opened his eyes, "What?" he asked.

I quickly backed away, looking very suspicious. He sat up.

"Ayumi, you've been acting strangely ever since that day you got beat up… Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

'Since the day I got beat up'…huh?

"I'm fine!" I chirped.

I sat back up, on my behind while holding my knees to my chest and enjoying the beautiful stars. They looked like they were winking at us from so high up in the sky; I wondered if Mrs. Echizen would teach me how to wink like she does. A dash of light flew across the sky.

"Wow! What was that?!"

"Shooting star," Ryoma answered plainly, I really didn't expect him to answer the question.

He continued, "People say that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, it will be granted."

"Really, is that true? Where did you hear that?" My eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe if I could…

"Someone told me," Ryoma shrugged.

I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma sent a strange look my way.

"Making a wish," I responded smiling with hope as others flew across the sky.

"Baka, it's not like it'll come true…"

"Better to hope it would…" I whispered under my breath, he didn't hear me.

I made my wish; I'd really hope it would come true.

"Ryoma, you're not going to make wish?"

"Hmmm," Ryoma stared up at the array of shooting stars speeding across the sky like a racetrack. He didn't give me a proper response, not that he ever does really.

But more happened that night there began to have some yellow specks flying around us that lit up the area… Fire flies… There were so many of them! They flew all around, I tried catching one, but it flew away. Who knew it could be so hard?

Ryoma, unexpectedly stuck out his hand and grasped one, I thought it had died, but when he opened it up to show me, it flew right out. I smiled, and tried to catch one myself.

I stood up and started to dance, spin, and twirl around in the group of fire flies. I laughed and fooled around; Ryoma was watching me, giving me looks saying that I looked strange.

But I continued laughing; having the most fun I could before tomorrow. I stopped in front of the tree. I though of a really random idea… Using a sharp stone I found nearby, I started to carve words on the tree. Ryoma walked towards me.

"What are you doing now?"

"Something," I finished carving what I wanted, "Tada!" I exclaimed showing him my creation.

"Ryoma and Ayumi were here?" he thought aloud, reading what was written with bad handwriting on the tree's trunk.

He took the stone out of my hand and added the word 'together' at the end of it.

"Ryoma and Ayumi were here together…" I read, I drew a heart with an arrow next to it, and we both started laughing.

Of course I just wanted to have fun, but this may have meant something special in the future. I would come back, look at this message, and start laughing. That's something I planned to do.

Mrs. Echizen came by, "What are you two up to???" she asked with a suspicious smile.

We turned around, "Nothing!" I said, standing in front of the markings to hide it.

"Well, nothing or something, we should go home, it's getting really late," she showed us the time on her wrist watch, it was 10:27pm.

I followed them home, looking back at the markings. Smiled with blush over my cheeks and then walked a bit faster to catch up. I stood on their door way, "Anou, thanks for the meal!" I thanked.

"Come again! We wouldn't mind if you came more often!" Mrs. Echizen supposed.

"Yah yeah!!!" added Mr. Echizen.

I smiled, "Maybe in the future… Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" they waved as Ryoma pitched in at the end. I smiled the brightest smile I could…for the last time.

I left, but turned around just to watch them close their front door. Invisible tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered that this would have been the last time I'd see them… Bye bye, I thought in my head.

I walked alone on the path with flowers blooming on the sides. But none of them was prettier then the one Ryoma picked for me. I got home, finding a bunch of big boxes in the doorway. Wow… I thought.

"Did you finish packing?" Oka-sama asked me, she was carrying some smaller boxes into the living room.

"I'll do that right now!" I completely forgot about packing!!

I rushed up stairs, but then I heard my oka-sama saying, "Ayumi, make sure you don't bring anything unnecessary or that can break; like things made out of glass and stuff like that!"

"Ok!" I shouted back.

The things I can bring can't be made out of glass…ka? I sat on my chair in front of my star jar. It was partially filled. I guess I couldn't fill it up in time, but I've used up all the ribbons so far… Just perfect, how am I supposed to put in my star of today? Just then, I spotted a strip of light magenta star ribbon lying on the floor, next to my table.

I picked it up, here it goes… I folded it carefully; I couldn't make a mistake now that I knew that this was my last piece of star paper. I took off the cover and dropped the star inside the glass jar. I stared at it, the incomplete star jar; something was missing…more stars…

I turned on my table lamp; I needed to shed some more light in this room. So many things happened today… I couldn't purposely make more stars to fill it in; it would completely wreck the whole meaning of having my star jar, besides I had no more star paper left.

I started to wonder how many stars I had… I poured everything out of the jar and begancounting…

…1…2…3…4…5…6…7… Every time I had counted one of them; I'd replace it back into the jar to avoid counting the same star twice.

…25…26…27…28… I remembered all the happy times I had, becoming friends with Ryoma and meeting his family…

…69…70…71…72…73… And then there were the times I got praised by my teacher, while learning how to sing songs at school…

…97…98…99…100… The time I tried making a cake for Ryoma, going skating and learning how to skate…

…132…133…134…135… When I went shopping with my aunt for a new spring jacket and playing at my aunt's house with my cousin…

…148…149…150…151… Watching the sunrise, the sunset, the stars, and the meteor showers with Ryoma and his family…

…163…164…165…166… Not being scared of cats anymore, learning how to play gold fish…

…177. And last but not least, spending my last day in America with Ryoma and writing 'Ryoma and Ayumi were here together' with a heart, on the orange tree. I had 177 stars… In one year, I was able to gather 177 stars in this jar. Ureshi… Honto ni ureshi…

A tear fell. All these happy memories led to one conclusion… _I didn't want to leave… _

I took out my hand-carry bag from out of the closet and started to fill it with a few clothes. I put the cranes my onii-chan gave me in a box and put it in the bag with some other 'necessary' things.

But what should I do with my star jar? I could have just left it here in my room because we weren't selling the house, so it wouldn't be a problem. But I had a better idea, one that was better then just leaving it _here_…

I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. Tomorrow morning, I will bring my valuable star jar somewhere _safe_…

**Author's Note:**** I feel SO BAD to leave my fans hanging for so long! Sorry for not updating for soo long! T.T I was really stressed out with school work (too much homework). Anyway, I would like to thank Kiwi-chan and all my readers for being so patient!! Thank you!! Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated! ^.^**

**Anemone Flower has a meaning behind it: **_**'I Love You'**_

**Somewhere safe… want to know where? Find out, next chapter! **

**Incase you've been wondering…the wish I made will be talked about in the next story that links to this one. If you would like to know what it is, you'll have to read the next 'book' in this series of stars! I will give you more details in the next chapter…not to mention that the next chapter would be the LAST chapter. Please look forward to it!!!**

**Ps, If you're not too busy, check out my site: .**

**(Selling 100% Handmade Crafts for fundraising for art supplies~) Sign my guest book!**


	18. Good Bye

**Love and Tennis mix~**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor the song I am using for this chapter. It's the English version of the opening song in Fruits Basket: "For Fruits Basket". However, I do own the plot of the story and my OCs.**

**Author's Note****: This chapter is from Ayumi Nazu, Echizen Ryoma, and Third Person's POV (point of view). It's going to switch from time to time, so be careful!**

**Chapter 18**

**Good Bye**

(Ayumi Nazu's POV)

I set my alarm clock to 8:00am. Within half an hour, I was able to get ready and go out…but wait, there's still the problem about the 'not full' star jar! I took a piece of stylish note paper, and my favorite orange gel pen.

On the paper, I wrote a small message:

_This Star Jar is used to keep my happy moments inside. It meant a lot to me, so to you who have found it, please show nobody, and put it back where you have found it. I thank you._

_This Star Jar holds 177 of my most precious memories. 177 stars were put into this jar in one year; the year of my 4__th__ birthday. Not to mention a certain someone who has made these 177 come true. _

_Ayumi Nazu_

After writing this message, I rolled it up, sealed it with a sparkly star sticker and put it in the Star Jar. I took a deep breath and took the star jar with me. I snuck out the house to, again, the orange tree. I was interested to see if there would be anyone who would find it, that why I wrote to whomever who found this Star Jar.

With my bare hands, I started digging a hole. I wanted to burry the jar. Burry all my wonderful memories were I got them. This orange tree means a lot to me, and now it means even more to me.

Someone stood behind me, there was a shadow of its figure beside me. I turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I pushed the star jar over to the other side of the tree, right behind it so that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Digging a hole," I responded.

He squatted down, "What for?"

"For _something…_ Want to help?"

I wasn't expecting him to. I expected more for him to leave. But, surprisingly, Ryoma started digging with me. I handed Ryoma a handkerchief when the hole was finished. He stood there waiting, probably waiting for me to put something inside.

"Ryoma, don't you have laps to finish running?"

"Ya, 5 laps this time," he answered.

"Shouldn't you go finish them?"

"I guess… I—," I cut him off.

"Ryoma, when you finish your laps, come by my place, if no one answers the door, check the mail box."

"Why would I need to check the mail box?"

I smiled uneasily, "You only check it if no one answers the door, ok?"

"Ok," he sounded uncertain.

"You should go finish you laps!"

He left.

"Sayonara…" I whispered, I don't _think_ he heard me.

I told him to leave, and I can't believe I did so. That was suppose to be the last time I'd get to see him. By the time he finishes his laps, I would have been in the airport.

I took out my star jar from behind the tree. I hugged it and then carefully placed it in the hole. Then I covered up the hole with dirt. I pat it down with my hands until the whole was perfectly filled up. And also to make it flat, so that other people wouldn't be wondering why there's a lump here.

I left the place after sliding my hands on the carved words once more. This orange tree is where I met Ryoma, where Ryoma and I will last see each other AND where I buried this star jar. This place means more than anything to me!

I noticed that my hands were nice and dirty. I got yelled at when I got home, because oka-sama was wondering where I have gone all this time and also because I was covered in dirt. I was told to change my clothes and wash myself before we left.

I wore an orange pleaded skirt and a white T-shirt with a nice sparkly picture of a juicy orange on it. My aunt braided my hair for the last time. I wrote another message and placed it in the mail box right before we all left the house; hoping Ryoma would see it.

(Ryoma Echizen's POV)

When I was running my laps, I was wondering what Ayumi meant by 'sayonara'. I quickly finished my last lap and headed to her house, there was something I wanted to give her.

I rang the doorbell, no one answered. I knocked on the door, no one answered. At the end, I decided to check her mail box. There was a letter inside, written: 'To: Ryoma-kun' on it.

I ripped open the envelope, finding an unpredicted letter inside written by Ayumi. I could tell because of her bad handwriting. It was all written in orange on a paper decorated with pictures of stars.

_Ryoma, _

_Thank you for everything. I'm going to Japan, but I didn't want you to see my sad face as I would leave here. I wouldn't ever forget you or what you have done for me. You've made me smile, made me regret that I have chosen the path to Tokyo, but you have made me your best friend. I am happy for that, and I hope we can stay as friends forever_

_I really like Ryoma, so I wouldn't forget a thing…_

_Love,  
__Ayumi Nazu_

_Ps, I'll keep on smiling._

I grasped the letter tightly.

"Ayumi…"

I ran home and told oka-san to drop me off at the closest airport. She was the only one awake at this hour, and I didn't know how to get to the airport by myself so I had to ask for her help.

She willingly drove me there. I ran around the airport, screaming the name Ayumi. I spotted a girl with long brown hair in braids and she had the same bag as Ayumi did. I ran faster, heart pounding, it better be her!

"Ayumi!" I shouted.

The girl turned around with a very surprised look on her face. I slowed my pace down when I confirmed it was her. We stood a few steps away from each other, speechless.

"R-Ryoma…"

I stopped gasping for air, "Why?"

Her eyes became watery.

(Third Person POV)

Ayumi was very surprised to see her dear Ryoma at the airport, right in front of her. She couldn't resist any longer, she ran up to him and gave him a tight squeeze. Her tears were flowing none stop. Ryoma hugged her back.

_-I was so happy when you smile-_

"Ryoma, you weren't supposed to come!" she whispered.

"You shouldn't have just left a letter, it had the words 'I want you to come find me' written all over it."

"Ryoma!"

"I thought you said you would keep on smiling," he said, chuckling a bit at the end of his sentence.

_-Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey-_

Ayumi chuckled, and forced a smile.

"I want to see you smile too," she whispered.

Ryoma showed her a small curve of a smile. He wasn't exactly the smiling type.

"Are you sure this is ok with you?" asked Ayumi's oto-sama.

"Let her finish off the last memory she'll have here. It would be the least we can do after what we've done," answered Ayumi's oka-sama.

_-Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep-_

"Ryoma, I going to miss you, I'm really really going to miss you!"

Ryoma gave no response to that; maybe just a simple nod. From his pocket, he took out a box.

"Tanjoubi…omedetou," his face flushed.

Ayumi took the box and opened it, finding a charm bracelet inside. There was a charm of an orange attached to it.

"Arigato! I'll wear it every single day! You can count on it!"

_-Awaiting the patience for the spring-_

It was a teary smile. This moment will be engraved in their hearts, both of theirs. Ayumi showed him the dried up Anemone he had given to her last night that she kept in a small box.

"I dried it; I am going to keep these two gifts as my souvenir!"

"Do as you wish," he replied with a smirk.

_-When the flowers will bloom renewed again-_

"Ryoma, you are the one I'd miss the most after leaving," she finally let go of him.

"It's not like we'd never see each other again," Ryoma continued to blush, he wasn't used to saying stuff like this, and it was very unusual for him.

_-Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today-_

Ayumi remained silent, "What do you mean?"

"Fate, if we are meant to see each other again, we will."

"What's fate?" asked Ayumi, clueless.

"For example, my job became to protect you that was fate."

Ayumi lifted her right arm; there was a faded red mark on it.

"This? Was this fate too?" she asked blankly.

"I guess," he responded, lifting up his left arm to reveal the mark as well.

_-Although the scars of yesterday remain-_

They both giggled, "I like you," they both said at the same time.

Both their cheeks flushed pink. Not even knowing why they said that, it naturally came out.

"Ryoma, promise me we'd see each other again?" Ayumi asked shyly.

"Promise," he answered.

_-You can go on living as much as your heart believes-_

"Ayumi, we have to go, or the plane will leave without us," shouted her oka-sama behind the scenes.

"Hai!" Ayumi answered, "See you!"

"I guess I'll see you, soon," he replied, uncertainly.

_-You can't be born again although you can change-_

Ryoma gave her a last hug, "I hope I'll see you soon."

After that last hug, Ayumi shed her very last tear in front of Ryoma, or so she thought…

_-Lets stay together always-_

Ayumi left his side shortly afterwards, she kept on looking back at him as she entered the gates until she couldn't see him anymore.

"I love you, Ryoma" she thought.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**** That was the end!! T.T I'm leaving for Tokyo and I am never seeing Ryoma ever again!!! T.T JOCKING!! Well, if you like this ending, sure, that's the way it'll end. BUT if you don't like the ending, please don't start flaming, I am writing the actual story (or if you'd like, you can call it the sequel to this story)! **

**Remember me mentioning that this is the prequel? Well, there's more! It's the continuation of this story. Since this chapter was about the PAST, in the next story, I am going to be talking about the PRESENT!! **

**I promise it'll be even better written than this one, so if you liked this, I'm sure you'll like the next story. Please look forward to it; it might be my best creation yet! **

**Please look out for the actual story, "Shooting Star: My Wish…"**

**Here's the website I'll be posting it on: (Sorry, link doesn't work on docs here , link will be posted on my profile, please check)**

**Click on site--**** Click Literature--**** Pick Chapter--**** Read and Comment**

**Nothing is required to become a member! So support me, become a member at my site and receive updates when I post a new chapter! Thank you!**

**I can't believe I finally finished this! Phew! I must thank Kiwi-chan again for being my betta-reader all throughout my story! The idea of burying the Star Jar also belongs to her-Kiwi-chan. And also arigato gazaimasu for all of you who have read and reviewed! And of course, please give me feedback, do you like the story overall? Anything I need to improve on? Please tell me!!**

**And if you have any questions on Japanese words I used, feel comfortable to ask me in your reviews I would be glad to answer them!**

**Extra Note:**** You may be wondering how a 4 or actually, 5 years old girl could write so well? Well, the message and letter she wrote was supposed to have a lot of mistakes in it, but I just thought that it would be really hard and annoying to read something with too many mistakes so I took them all out. So in reality, the letter and message has a lot of mistakes in it! Thank you for taking notice!**


End file.
